Even If I Said No?
by Kaitzee
Summary: Lily hates James... James hates Lily. The Christmas Ball is coming up, which many believe is more romantic than Valentines Day...
1. Lily and James, James and Lily

**Title: **Even If I Said No? (It took 14.5 second to think up this title)

**Slash: **James/Lily (My favorite)

**Rating:PG-13 **(Language, possible sexual situations. Ooo.)

**Genre: **Romance/General (My specialty)

**Summary: **Your basic J/L hate/love fic.

**Disclaimer: **Let's put it this way: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing fan fictions? No. I'd be spending my sweet, sweet cash on everything I wanted (maybe some charity).

**Author's Note: **Lily and James are my favorite, I've decided. Then there's Harry/Hermione, then Ron/Lav, then Ron/Hermione then (pawn of fate is the greatest at this) Harry/Draco. Enjoy this story, because I do, dammit. Woo hoo!

~*~

****

CHAPTER ONE: Lily and James, James and Lily

Tuning the strings on her guitar, Lily hummed the song she made up the previous night. Ideas kept her from sleep, so she gave up and wrote a 3-page song. People would fall asleep listening to a song that lasted for 15 minutes, so she chopped it up into 2 songs. Her favorite, Untitled, and without a chorus, was a light-rock love ballad. 

Lily's prized possession was her acoustic green guitar, with a sleek and shiny body and jet-black handle. It cost her nearly 30 Galleons from her Savings Account (her mother made sure she made one). Her favorite feature on it was a white lightning bolt streaking across the body of her guitar. Whenever she had a moment to herself, she would play until her left hand looked like raw hamburger. Her favorite singer was a Muggle singer and guitar player, Michelle Branch.

Strumming loudly with her eyes closed, all of Lily's emotion pouring into her favorite Michelle Branch songs in the Gryffindor Common Room. "If you want to I can save you/I can take you away from here/so lonely inside/so busy out there/and all you wanted was somebody who cares..."

"Why don't you sing to somebody who cares?" Came an annoyingly familiar amused voice. A hand slapped the strings of the guitar. Lily looked up and saw the mess of black hair and sky blue eyes that was James Potter, with a taunting expression playing on his 17-year-old lips.

Lily slapped James's hand, and the took it back with a loud, "Ow!"

"If you ever touch my guitar again, James, I'll personally make sure you die." Lily warned with spite in her voice. Her emerald eyes flashed.

"Oh, is that a fact, Granny Smith?" James's grin disappeared and he folded his arms. Lily's anger increased as James referred her by a stupid nickname he gave her in fourth year. Her eyes were as bright as a granny smith apple, thus was dubbed Granny Smith.

"Yes."

"Crap." James jogged off to the sofa across the room where Moony and Padfoot were. Wormtail was supposedly in the Hospital Wing for blowing up a Time Tonic in Potions. The three boys laughed and Lily cursed, shaking her head so her ruby hair fell over her face.

"Why is he such an asshole?" Lily said to herself, re-tuning her strings in case James messed something up. She wouldn't have been surprised if he did. "What a coward. He always runs off to his little pals!"

"Still not doing well in the Ladies Department, I see." Sirius said with a boyish grin. James punched him playfully in the arm. Sirius ruffled James's hair.

"Hey!" James said, trying to flatten his askew mane. "I had it just the way I wanted it!"

"What, a carpet sample?" Sirius ducked as James threw another punch. Remus raised his eye brows. 

"Please, shut up." He told them. Remus showed them a paper of directions and instructions of a prank they were going to pull. "We have to prepare Operation Water Lily."

"The operation where that...?" Sirius was about to ask.

"Shut up!" James said, cupping his best friend's mouth. "She's right over there!"

Remus yawned. Last night was a full moon, and he was very exhausted. He was the one of the Marauders that actually got along okay with Lily (she didn't glare, he didn't tease). Prank/Joke wise, Remus did most of the planning. Wormtail was usually the one who pulled the small pranks (rubber chickens, squeaky mice, fake blood...) and James and Sirius pulled the big ones (spells, potions, curses, hexes, jinxes...). No one (Peter sometimes) really complained.

Except Lily.

Lily was your average person. Besides the fact that the one thing she would die for was music. She could play the piano, guitar, harmonica, and there were rumors (yes, sadly there were rumors about this) she could play the saxophone. She never touched one in her life and wondered where the hell that came from. Lily was friendly and had a couple of friends, but she wasn't what you'd call popular or unpopular; she was between.

Ever since that 'unfortunate misunderstanding' in first year (James but a Booger Bean in Lily's pumpkin juice) as the Marauders put it, James and Lily took turns getting at each other's throats. A prank here, a curse there. Lily's one true friend, Traycee, had the hugest crush on Sirius and this conflicted with James and Lily trying to kill each other. 

"Lily, Sirius won't ever like me if you keep on hurting his best friend!" Traycee whined. Traycee was an expert at whining.

"Traycee, puh-lease. James won't care about your little 'thing' for Sirius and I can't possibly influence the decision. Unless James is more self-centered than he seems to be," Lily added with spite.

So seven years of pranks... after curses... after teasing... James and Lily hated each other in the loathing of a thousand suns. They thought they always would.

*

"After an exam in Potions," Counted off Poezee Patil, "a test in Transfig and a quiz in Charms, I think sleep is well deserved!"

"Agreed." Lily said, polishing her harmonica. It was a lovely silver and sky blue. It was a fairly large one, a Solfege XII, apparently the best harmonica ever. It was based on the solfege scale, and it was long because it had two sets of Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do on it. It was rather light thanks to a charm. Lily played 'Rock-A-Bye Baby' on it to get Poezee asleep, so she could sneak down to the Common Room and play her guitar.

Before Lily creaked the door open, she heard Poezee say in her sleep, "I can sauce you." Lily didn't want to know where that came from so she tip-toed down the stairs at top speed.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, it was already occupied by none other than James Potter. Lily's shoulders dropped and she rolled her eyes as she went to the only couch she could relax in, the one farthest from the fire. James was on the other side of her; they were on the opposite side of the couch. 

James thought that Lily sat on the same couch as him because she wanted to. He watched expectantly as Lily put her guitar around her shoulder and plucked the strings to see if it was tuned or not, which she was paranoid about. She turned the turning knobs a couple of times and played simple songs like 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' as a warm up.

"Can I help you?" James said. He was down in the Common Room to finish homework which he couldn't do in his dorm because Sirius needed total darkness when he slept. Lily turned to him, her emerald eyes blazing. She was wearing a red Muggle hooded zip-up sweat shirt. And white bikini underwear that whenever James took a glance his skin tingled. Her red hair was tied back into a messy bun.

"No, but you could get help." Lily said casually. They did this all the time, her and James. James rolled his eyes and said:

"What's with you and that guitar, Granny Smith?"

Lily's glare only deepened. "It happens to be my baby."

"Who's the father?" James laughed at his own joke and stole a smile from Lily.

"You are so immature. I meant that..." Lily suddenly seemed to come to realization. "Why do you care?"

"Curiosity." James said simply.

"I'm not going to tell you, you'd laugh."

James lifted up his right hand. "I solemnly swear I won't laugh."

Lily shook her head and strummed 'Three Blind Mice'.

"Tell me!" James said. "You've gotten me intrigued."

Lily poked her tongue in her cheek. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

Lily took off her guitar and held the neck and the bottom of the body, showing it to James. "In third year, I saw this is a shop in Diagon Alley called Music Petals. It was show casing in the window, and I wanted it more than anything because it matched the exact color of my eyes, which is my favorite color. Call me crazy."

"You're crazy." James joked. Lily went on.

"The saleswoman there put it around me and gave me this pick," Lily took her hand off the bottom of the guitar, resting it on her knee, and took a very chipped rose pink pick out of her pocket and put it in James's hand. "She taught me the basic notes on the strings. I was hooked right after she showed me how. I played until my fingers bled."

James put the pink back in Lily's hand, who put it back in her pocket. "Yeah?"

"My mother didn't have enough Muggle money to exchange so I got a job I do in Hogsmeade on the weekends. This guitar was 30 Galleons. You could say," Lily grinned, "There is a love affair between me and music."

At the last sentence James laughed. Lily's grin disappeared. She put the guitar back around her and she put the pick to the strings and played her favorite song that she wrote, determined to shove James's laugh back into his mouth:

_Even if you leave_

Even if you tease

Even if you hurt me

I'll still love you

Even if I hurt inside

Even if I cry

Even if I die

I'll still love you

But what happens when

You ask for forgiveness

But what happens when

You try to renew yourself

But what happens when

I won't take it anymore

But what happens when

I won't put up with your pranks

And can you give

Up your selfishness

And can you give

Me your compassion

And can you give

Me a better chance

And can you give

Me a lighter load

Even if I said no?

James just stared at her. Her voice was like an angel's, and it felt like that song was sung just for him. When she ran her pick against those stings on that emerald guitar, her emerald eyes worked in harmony with the notes and with the words. It was like her whole body was just as much as the instrument as the guitar. James's breath was taken away. He, of course, had stopped laughing on the first note of that ballad. He looked into her eyes, but when the music stopped it seemed like her eyes went back it's look of loathing upon James.

"Can you laugh now?" Lily spat. Her eyes glossed over as tears swelled up inside them. "Oh, I hate you, James!" She placed her pick back inside her pocket and stormed up the stairs, her guitar still around her. James watched her go, still stunned by her song.

"I had no clue," He said to no one, "That she could play that well." He also didn't know how sensitive she was about her music, and how much she loved it. James figured he had just screwed up royally. Even if he did dislike her he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. James shook his head and returned to his homework.

*

"I guess we have to do the Midterm Test together, Evans." Sneered Severus.

"Shut up, Snape." Lily whispered back. She always dreaded Potions ever since Professor Skowl teamed them up.. The guy had to be around 70, and he was full of sarcasm and angst. He wore midnight-blue robes and a red beanie-like hat on top of his head, which was very tacky because of the purple tassel that hung from it. Skowl had a growl to his voice.

"Now, children." He said. "Midterm is coming up, and for your tests, you will ultimately either fail or pass, depending if the Content Concoction works."

"He could use some Content Concoction," Sirius whispered to James. James put his fist in his mouth to stop from laughing.

"If the person is still angry from getting kicked after the potion is consumed, you will fail."

"Do we get to kick him? We'll all fail!" James whispered to Sirius. Sirius ducked under the desk and tried to make it sound like he was coughing.

"Mr. Black, do you need a drink?" Growled Skowl.

"Yes sir, I think I do," Sirius grinned as he ran out the door, a couple of giggles echoing from behind him.

Sirius laughed as he made his way to the Gryffindor House. He was skipping the rest Potions, and he was sure James was going to be right out with him. The huge halls of Hogwarts were quiet, as classes were being held in every class, preparing for the Midterm Tests that always take place in December. Soon after which, however, they would immediately be studying for the NEWTS. Sirius ran this all through his mind and thought about going back, then realized he had incomplete homework for Transfig in his room.

Sirius sped his pace in case a teacher was around. He looked to his left; he thought he heard a small noise, like a click of a heel. Then suddenly, he ran into something- or rather, someone.

A feminine yelp sounded as they both crashed to the ground. Books and parchment splayed around them, and as did quills and a leather book bag. Sirius rubbed his head and looked up to find a stunning looking girl. She was tall, blonde with super-model proportions. She rubbed her head too, and wasn't smiling.

"Oh, uh..." Sirius clumsily gathered her things up for her. "Er, sorry."

"Ugh, stupid Gryffindors!" She spat, slapping the floor with her hands. Sirius was taken aback, and noticed her nose was crinkled. "You're a Gryffindor, aren't you? You're that immature kid with the kid with messed up hair, right?"

"The name is Sirius." Sirius said, still putting her things together and handing them into her lap, annoyed by the girl's random irritation for Gryffindors. "You're obviously a Slytherin. You're that girl who always sucks on Malfoy in public, right?"

"My name is Narcissa Pyre, thank you very much." Narcissa suddenly smiled. "I broke up with Lucius a week ago. He was making sheep's eyes at that jet-black haired slut... I think her last name is Zebrine."

"She wears thongs. I'm friends with her ex." Sirius rolled his eyes. He was good at girl-talk, which was an odd talent of his. "Her name is Sabrina."

"Sabrina Zebrine!" Narcissa laughed. "What a fucked up name."

Sirius laughed, and Narcissa grinned at him in a flirty way. They both were still sitting on the ground. "Say," She said leaning in closer. In a perfect lusty whisper, she said, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Padfoot's palms began to sweat. "No." He cleared his throat, scared his voice would crack. "Why do you ask?"

Narcissa took a spare bit of parchment and wrote a note on it. Before handing to Sirius, she put all of her things in her book bag, winked and walked away, her tight robes showing her off. Sirius read the note, and his whole face turned red as he grinned like an idiot. Any other Gryffindor-girl would have slapped him.

He stuffed the note into an inside-pocket of his robes and walked off to the Common Room as if nothing had happened.

*

"Ms. Brown! What is so interesting to your left?!" Yelled Professor Quirrel, who was in his first year of teaching at Hogwarts. He was in the middle of telling the students about the trip he was taking to find a vampire in the Black Forest this summer.

Magenta Brown blushed and took her stare off Remus and looked at Professor Quirrel. He scowled and continued, "This will be my first time dealing with an actual vampire. I reckon that it will be rather easy as I know so much about them."

Peter whispered to Remus, who was in front of him, "He'll get bitten, the slimy nugget!" Peter laughed at his own joke.

Remus smiled weakly. James and Sirius were a lot more clever at that then little Peter was. He even laughed at his own cracks, and often got caught...

"Mr. Pettigrew, what it so funny?" Quirrel snapped. Peter stopped laughing and stared straight at the DADA teacher. Quirrel put his hands on his hips. "You people are restless today! How about skipping the rest of class..."

The class cheered. James, Remus and Sirius stood up and whistled. Peter didn't, because he just get yelled at.

"...With some experience with our next project, werewolves?"

Everyone stopped cheering. James, Remus and Sirius sat down, blushing. Most of all, Remus.

"I thought so. Continuing with the lesson!"

*

"Ask him out for me."

"Traycee, read my lips. No. Way. In. Hell."

"Please? I'll buy you a new pick. One of those ones that sparkle and record songs for you and you can play them back. I saw those at the Music Petals in Hogsmeade."

"Trace, Lily's not gonna change her mind."

"No. Way. In. Hell."

Lily just had a conversation with Remus about how stupid Sirius was acting. He had actually smiled and shook her hand, which really freaked her out because James told him to stay away from her. Traycee had overheard and thought Sirius was daydreaming out her. Lily thought that was bigheaded. Poezee was looking over sheet music when they came in arguing.

"Why not?" Traycee demanded, taking out her magical microphone. Lily and Traycee were making a band called Enchant. Poezee played the drums and Traycee sung as Lily played her guitar. "I really like him, Lil!" She added with a whine that would make anyone but Lily and Poezee wince.

"Why can't _you_ do it?" Lily said, quietly running her pink pick across the strings, her heart smiling at the sound.

"I'm shy!" Traycee whined. Lily laughed and Poezee snorted.

"You? Shy? That's like saying I like James." Lily knew this from experience. One time a girl looked at Traycee wrong and Traycee cursed her. Later, when the girl that she cursed turned her temple-lengthed hair purple and so her glasses looked like Professor Trelawny's, Traycee used a small Memory Charm to make that girl's boyfriend forget who she was.

"That's like saying I like Peter!" Poezee laughed.

"Sick!" Traycee stuck out her tongue at the thought of 'Poezee and Peter'. "Let me be more specific. I'm shy around *boys*."

"Perhaps. But you have to do it yourself." Lily said, slapping her strings so they would stop making noise. "Let's rehearse. I finally talked Dumbledore into letting us perform at the Christmas Ball. Which is in like... what, a week?"

"Well, I think we should sing those Muggle songs you like." Traycee offered. Lily glared. Poezee covered her mouth, hiding a grin.

"Michelle. Branch. Get. It. Right."

Suddenly, the door swung open and a familiar, and disliked, face popped in.

((A/N- WHO'S AT THE DOOR! MWA HA HA HA! Hint: Not James. There, I set up half of the plot in the story. Yes, it's only half, there is more to come. Interesting, huh? I was going to make it longer, but then I decided not to. That would be dumb of me, because on my computer the font is size eight and is 6 pages long. That's a signal for a new chappy!))

((Oh, what a pretty little box, such a loverly light bluish! I wonder what would happen if you were to press it? Please R/R!!! Reviews fuel up a new chapter!))


	2. Suspicous Antics

**Title: **Even If I Said No? (Have you figured out why it's the title??)

**Slash: **James/Lily (*Sigh* How beautiful...)

**Rating: **PG-13 (Language, possible sexual situations. Don't put your nose too close to the computer screen.)

**Genre: **Romance/General (*sings* How ro-man-tic...)

**Summary: **J/L hate/love fic! *squeals* YAY!

**Disclaimer: **Hi, my name is JKR and I invented Harry Potter. Yeah, in my own little fantasy world where white chocolate unicorns roam and gnomes get slaughtered by Lenore. O_o

**Author's Note: **Chapter two. Thanks for reviews. This next day is Tuesday. This meant different things for different people. For Remus, James and Peter, it meant finding dates. Remus figured Magenta would go with him and Peter would ask out Elise Tubman. James was caught between two girls, Trudy Fox and Delilah Freeman, both super-model proportionate girls whose biggest word in their vocabulary was 'grapefruit'. For Lily, it meant perfecting her act for the Christmas Ball gig. She didn't need a date. She was the entertainment, nothing else. For Traycee, it meant taking up the nerve to ask out Sirius. For Poezee, it meant getting as far as she could with Lucius. For Sirius, it meant getting as far as he could with Narcissa. Ooo, let's read and SEE!

~*~

****

CHAPTER TWO: Suspicious Antics

"Malfoy?" Gasped Lily. Her pick dropped to the floor. How the heck did he get in the Gryffindor House?

"Afternoon, Evans." Lucius nodded. It looked painful for him to act civil. He turned to Poezee, who blushed, her light brown hair falling over her face. "Shall we?"

"Hey, Luc." Poezee handed the sheet music to Lily absentmindedly and kissed Lucius, making Lily and Traycee's jaws drop. Poezee waved good-bye with a nervous smile. Lucius grabbed her hand and they turned out of the room. Lily and Traycee looked at each other, still in shock.

"Oh. My. God." Traycee said, her jaw still hanging. "Isn't he going out with Pyre?" She pointed toward the door with her thumb.

"I thought so to," Lily said, picking up her pick from the floor. She was sitting on her bunk bed that she shared with Poezee. "They haven't been sitting near each other for a while, though, but I never thought that Malfoy would go out with a Gryffindor. Isn't that against the Invisible Rule Book of Sick Retarded Slytherins?"

Traycee laughed. She stood on the chair from of the vanity and dug in her knapsack, looking for the magical microphone. "I wonder why she didn't tell us."

Lily raised an eye brow. "Think about it. All Gryffindors, besides her apparently, hate the Slytherins. If she had told us we would have lost it."

"True, true." Traycee agreed. She shook her head and flipped on her magical microphone. "Ah one, ah two, ah one two three four!"

Lily put her pick to the strings and played a rock song:

_He ain't one-a those guys_

Who leave their underwear on the floor

He ain't one-a those people

Who just walk out the do-o-or,

Oh no...

*

"Three days..." Lily said, over a Transfig essay ("Explain Why Turning Animals Into Furniture Would Be Useful") and worried about Enchant's performance. Traycee had fallen asleep over making a Momentum Mixture. This was her fourth day of no sleep because of all the homework she had to complete, and they had run out of coffee. Poezee was sitting next to Lily, her quill rapidly scribbling instructions on how to make a Love Potion.

"Lil, we have achieved perfection. No surprises there, huh?" Poezee didn't look up, but smiled weakly. She was close to passing out. She had an essay to finish and Arithmancy charts to complete, and this was her second day of no sleep. The Professors of Hogwarts had gone on a crazy overdrive this winter with homework. Many thought it was because the professors couldn't attend the Christmas Ball upon Dumbledore's order.

"Speaking of surprises, Poezee Marie Patil," Lily said, a grim look upon her face. Poezee looked up and gave Lily a quizzical look. Lily rolled her eyes. She wasn't tired, and in fact was the only one out of the three with a normal sleeping schedule. "Malfoy. Where did he come from?"

"He's rich and good looking." Poezee said, and blushed as she looked back to her paper. "He was running and he wasn't paying attention and just... rammed into me I guess."

"Romantic." Lily said sarcastically, and punctuated the last sentence on her essay. "There, it's done. I'm all caught up. I'll finish the Love Potion on Potions tomorrow." Poezee seemed to think that Lily was judging her, because she went on.

"I mean," Poezee said, putting down her quill and put the finished assignment in her book bag. "He was heartbroken. Pyre broke up with him because this other girl was getting flirty with him. What a wench!"

"Okay, moving onward!" Lily said loudly. Poezee nodded to the subject change. 

"So who're you taking to the Ball?"

Lily opened her mouth, but closed it. Then she repeated, "Okay, moving onward!"

*

"Five... four... three... two... one..." Sirius whispered into James's ear. Immediately after he said 'one', a BOOM came from their left and the best friends broke out into a fit of laughter. You'd think that blowing up a girl's toilet was way out of their league, but it wasn't *exactly* a girl's toilet-- it was a toilet Peter was using in the girl's bathroom. They had convinced Peter to transform and go scare a girl... and they tricked him. James and Sirius were restless from so much homework.

Peter came out, smelling disgusting from a dungbomb, and covered in... well, dung. "You guys..." He whined. "That was mean!"

Sirius was laughing so hard he was tearing. James said between bouts of laughter, "You-- You'd better," He took a deep breath, "You'd better take a bath!" Then James and Sirius walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Peter started to laugh at himself. "Heh.. that's funny. Hey! Hey guys, wait up!"

"Take a shower in the Quidditch locker rooms first!" James said, walking backwards to yell to Peter.

"Okay! Will do!" Peter ran in the opposite direction, leaving James and Sirius highly amused.

"Oh man!" Sirius sighed. "He is _so_ gullible."

"He's a nice guy, though." James said with a shrug. "It seems he'd do anything for us, eh?"

"Or popularity." Sirius grinned. James gave him a high five as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Oh James, hello!" She smiled. James gave her a salute.

"What's the latest gossip, Lady Daphne?" James had gotten her to tell him her real name in second year, when he had done her a favor of wiping wine off her canvas before it stained.

"Oh, it's about the Christmas Ball!" The Fat Lady said excitedly. "I heard that Lily Evans is playing with her band as the entertainment for the Ball!"

"Really?" James raised his eye brows.

"And Poezee Patil? She's dating Lucius Malfoy!"

"Yechh!" James stuck out his tongue. "How vile! That's just _wrong_.

Sirius went pink.

"Tell me about it," The Fat Lady rolled her eyes. "That's against school spirit. Password?"

"Pixie muffin," James gave her another salute as she swung open. "Thanks, Lady Daphne."

"Oh, anytime, James."

James and Sirius walked into the scarlet room and saw that is was full. It was a break that everyone usually got after their fifth class, right before lunch. James stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked passed Lily and her friends. Traycee was drooling onto her cauldron that was sitting at the table, which's fire had gone out. Lily had a quill scrawling across a piece of parchment and Poezee was no different. James decided to confront Poezee.

"Hey, Poe. What's with dating Satan?" He taunted, leaning on the couch over her shoulder. Poezee laughed and hit him on the head with an empty ink bottle. "Ow!"

"He's not Satan. Luc is actually really sweet." Poezee said defensively.

"No, he's actually not." Sirius said. James looked at him strangely. "He's a player."

"Pyre is a player, Sirius! Not Luc!" Poezee said as she turned around, glaring at Sirius. His shoulder lengthed hair was tied back into a ponytail and he glared right back.

"He was flirting with a floozy while dating..."

"You're got it wrong. The girl was flirting with Luc and that skank took it the wrong way!"

"Whatever!" Sirius said angrily. James and Lily exchanged confused looks. Sirius stomped up the stairs to the boy's dorms and Poezee let out a teenage growl.

"Some people aren't telling their friends things." James told Lily. Lily nodded.

"Why don't you go worm it out of him, eh?" Lily said, turning back to her work.

James nodded and ran up the stairs after Padfoot. It was a long run, because they lived at the middle of the tall tower that was the boy's dorms. When James finally made it, Sirius was rooting through his book bag. He took out a piece of parchment and sat down, reading it with a grin on his face.

"And what was that about?" James said, leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. Sirius jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly tucked the parchment under his pillow and stood up, mimicking James's position by leaning on the bed post.

"Nothing, dear James. Nothing."

James walked slowly up to Sirius and furrowed his eye brows. "Best friends tell." James then lifted his eye brows. "Who's Pyre?"

"No one you know." Sirius said hastily. He began to root through his book bag again.

"It sounds really familiar." James thought hard. He heard that name before.

"No it doesn't..." Sirius said in a irritated singsong voice. He was still busy rummaging in his book bag. James wondered what he was looking for.

"It does." James said, and he shook a taunting finger at Sirius. "I can ask people, you know, and find out."

"No!" Sirius said, grabbing a two-inch wide and tall shimmering package. It was circular and had a instructional on the back on how 'to put it on'. Sirius read the instructional and then walked over to his wardrobe. He began to dig through a drawer. James coughed and laughed, lifting his eye brows again. 

"Is that what I think it is?" He said, walking closer.

Sirius's face went red and he nodded, not turning around and not stopping his going through his drawer. "I met this really, really hot girl. But I can't tell you who."

"Why?" James frowned. Sirius usually flaunted the fact that he was going to score.

"Because then you'd get angry and hate me forever." Sirius found what he was looking for. It was the robes he was wearing for the Christmas Ball. James once again laughed.

"It's for the Christmas Ball? Now you _have_ to tell me!" The Christmas Ball was dubbed the most romantic night of the year. More romantic that the Valentine's Day Dance. If Sirius was going to snog and more with a girl, James would have thought he would have told every guy in the world by now.

"I can't." Sirius said helplessly. "You'll find out on the night of the dance, I promise."

James shook his head. "This is weird. You're not telling me a secret!"

"You sound like Traycee." Sirius rolled his eyes. Lily wasn't one to share secrets, even to Traycee, so naturally Traycee whined her way. "I can't stand that little girl."

"I'll admit Traycee is a bit of a baby. But her friend Poezee is a tamale." James grinned.

"She has the roundest waist," Sirius said dreamily, getting a drink from the water fountain in the room.

"And the hugest bazongas." James nodded.

From outside the door, a girl backed up from the crack in it and giggled. "How so like men, to forget about one thing and dip right into girls." She said to herself.

This girl's name was Bertha Jorkins, the queen of gossip and ruining days for 1002 different people and counting. She had the brain of a gnat and the figure of a baby hippopotamus, thick glasses and a high, annoying voice. She had the hugest crush on James Potter since fourth year, but was shy around him. Bertha had only one friend, Traycee McNeal.

Oblivious to this girl listening in to their discussion, James and Sirius has engaged into a conversation about what girls they liked.

"I want to ask out Trudy Fox." James told Sirius.

Padfoot shook his head. "Going with Gregory Lockhart."

"Then that leaves Delilah Freeman." James said, slapping his knees.

"Oh man," Sirius nodded. "She's like a stripper waiting to happen."

"I hope she does," James and Sirius laughed and gave each other a high five.

"How about Ani Chang?" James's eye widened and he pointed at Sirius. "You had the crush on her in fifth year, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't mind giving her a snog, either." Sirius said. "Her twin brother, Yow, is like a body builder. If I go near her, he'll kill me."

Bertha took out her note pad and began to record. She didn't want to miss anything.

"What about Lily Evans?" Sirius said raising his eye brows. "You pick on her all the time."

"So? She's a prat." James said with spite in his voice. "She's a bitch. Evans is so involved in music it's all she ever does."

"She doesn't have a date."

"I'd rather date my owl, Gwendolyn." James said. He looked at the wall clock above the water fountain. "Well, it's almost lunch, we'd better go."

"C'mon, Prongs."

"C'mon, Padfoot."

Bertha, being an expert at hiding when someone was approaching, dove to the other side of the door where it opened, covering her while they exited. She covered her mouth so they wouldn't hear her breathing, and when she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, she stood up and brushed herself off.

"This is some of the best dirt I've ever gotten!"

*

"I wanted to be like you/I wanted everything.../so I tried to be like you/And I was swept away..."

"Good, Traycee!" Lily smiled, and lightly slapped her guitar strings to stop the sound they were making, to cut the song. Traycee bit her lip.

"I sound like a country singer with a lisp and a cold."

Poezee laughed. "I've never heard that one before!" Traycee stuck her tongue out at Poezee. Then Poezee looked at Lily. "I think you should take up the saxophone."

"It has too many keys for me." Lily said, putting away her guitar pick by inserting it into her left back pocket. "It's like a flute."

Traycee shook her head. "A flute is harder to play."

"They're both hard."

Poezee smiled and patted Lily's shoulder. "My dad says that we both have the lung power and ambition for the sax! The sax is a cool instrument."

"It is, but I just don't want to play something that complicated."

"The guitar is way more--" Traycee started, but was interrupted by a harsh rasping on the door. Traycee hopped up and opened it, Lily and Poezee's eyes following her. The door swung open to reveal the hated Bertha Jorkins, who seemed too excited. That meant that she had good gossip, and made Lily and Poezee very nervous in case it might be about them.

"Oh my word, I have the best." Bertha jumped up and down. Lily and Poezee exchanged nervous glances. "From Sirius and James."

Traycee jumped up and down three times before saying, "Anything about me?"

"Er," Bertha shook her head, "No.."

"Oh. Damn." Traycee snapped her fingers. "Well, what'd they say? Anything interesting?"

"Duh, it's total guy talk."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Lily said, rolling her eyes. Poezee laughed and both Bertha and Traycee glared at them. Bertha took out her notepad and read from it, obviously spiking it up a bit.

"And I quote, 'Lily's friend Poezee is a hot, sexy tamale'. James said that!"

Poezee blushed. "Why are they talking about me, of all people?" Bertha continued.

"Then Black said, 'She has the roundest, juiciest waist'. Sorry, Trace."

Traycee's face fell. "He thinks Poezee is cute?"

Poezee smacked her forehead. "The next time we go to Hogsmeade, I'm eating a _lot_ of Cauldron Cakes." Lily laughed.

"Then James said, 'And the hugest, roundest bazongas.'" 

Traycee shook her head. "Men. Anything else?"

Bertha smirked at Lily. "Nope!"

Lily's eyes narrowed at Bertha. She wasn't telling the whole thing. She was obviously hiding something, because she was still too perky.

"Well, I got to run. I heard that..." Bertha started.

"For the sake of Pete, just go!" Lily shouted.

Bertha smirked at her again before leaving and shutting the door. Traycee glared at Lily.

"I know you don't fancy her too much, but could you cool it? She's my best friend."

"What?" Lily said, stunned. "Aren't I your best friend?" Lily said, pointing to herself.

"I can have two," Traycee said with a shrug.

"No, no you can't." Lily carefully placed her guitar on her bed, and stood up to face Traycee. "Because then you wouldn't have a best friend, you'd have two good friends. You can't have two of a best thing!"

"I can if I want!" Traycee shouted. "Bertha is really nice and I don't care if you like her or not!"

"You should, because friends care!" Lily shouted back. "You are just dumb!"

"Whatever!" Traycee said. "What about Poezee, huh? Isn't she your best friend?"

"No, you are! Or should I say, _were_!"

"Fine with me! I have Bertha!"

"Bertha is a brat!"

Traycee pointed her finger threateningly at Lily. "Tell me this," She said. "Can you tell me her eye color?"

"Why the hell are you asking me that?" Lily said. It seemed very, very irrelevant. 

"See? You don't even know her!"

"I have to know her eye color to know her? That's stupid." 

Traycee didn't answer. She was defeated. "I'm leaving."

"Yeah. You're embarrassed because you're wrong so you leave." Lily smirked. Traycee tutted and left, slamming the door behind her.

Poezee raised an eye brow. "Where's that come from?"

"I can't believe it." Lily shook her head. "I thought I was her best friend, not that stool pigeon."

"That can't be the real reason."

Lily shrugged and put her guitar around her. "I guess stress was building up and I blew up on her. Funny thing is, I don't feel guilty, and I still don't over the decision to find a new vocal."

Poezee gasped. "No!"

"Sorry, Poezee."

Poezee grinned. "You misunderstand. I can't stand Traycee, I just never said because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Lily grinned and hugged Poezee. "I think you've been my best friend all along."

Poezee smiled. "You know, you should be the vocal."

"Me?"

"You."

Lily shrugged thoughtfully. "Maybe. Let's play 'The World Is My Oyster'." She put her pick to the guitar's strings and began to play and sing a song she made up with Poezee. Poezee practiced on three tambourines that didn't have the little cymbals on them.

__

'Under the sea of romance

In a dazzling world of love

There's a huge clam

With a pearl inside...'

*

"Hey, Magenta!"

Magenta turned around and blushed. "Hey, Remus, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Remus walked up to his crush. Magenta had dyed her hair magenta last year, and it suited her. She had soft hazel eyes and naturally red lips. Remus looked up at the bewitched sky of the Great Hall. It was lunch time, and it was only by luck that Remus saw Magenta about to leave. "Beautiful day. The snow is just perfect. Wouldn't you say?"

Magenta looked up at the sky. "I love snow. Winter is my favorite season. It really is a perfect day out, isn't it?"

"Know what else is perfect?" Remus smiled and looked into Magenta's hazel eyes with his brown ones. His strawberry blonde jaw-lengthed hair fell over his face as he did so.

"What?" She said, smiling back.

"You, Miss Brown."

Magenta stepped closer and kissed Remus's cheek. "Thank you, Remus."

Remus kissed Magenta on the lips and said, "Give me the pleasure and honor of taking you to the Christmas Ball."

"The most romantic time of the year, I heard." Magenta said, fluttering her eye lashes. "Of course you may take me." Many people in the Great Hall applauded before going back to their meals.

From the Gryffindor Table, Peter, James and Sirius were watching. "Lucky dog," Sirius said, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Well, that's one down and two to go." James said.

"Two? What about me?" Peter asked.

"No offense, buddy, but..."

"Nevermind, three girls gave me this lecture already."

*

Later that evening, Lily tied her hair back into a pony tail. Her thin, straight strawberry hair was her second favorite feature of herself, her first being her eyes. She was the only one in her family to have these, bright green eyes that seemed to make their own special light. She smiled into the vanity mirror, because a new love song had sprung into her mind. She put on her slippers, pulled up her underwear a bit and slipped out of the room. It was nearly midnight.

Carrying her guitar down by the neck, Lily whistled 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch. She slumped down into the couch with a smile on her face. From her back pocket, she not only brought out her pick but a roll of parchment. She grabbed a quill too, and a bottle of ink.

"Okay, she said to herself. "What rhymes with 'corny jokes and pure heart'?"

In an unexpected reply in a male voice said, "Horny pokes and sure fart, of course."

"James, what the hell are you doing here?" Lily said, turning around to look at the messy-haired boy. He was grinning and held a piece of paper in his hand.

"I wrote a song for you."

"A song." Lily said, repeating it as if he uttered a swear word. "For me."

"Yup." James shrugged and gave it to her. She read it over and laughed.

"_'If you loved me you'd roll my socks, if you loved me you'd make my bed, if you loved me you'd tell me I rock, that's all my man says'_?"

"You're into guy bashing, aren't you?" James said, grinning, and sitting next to her. He leaned over, his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers laced together. He was waiting for Lily's rating.

Lily took her quill, crossed something out and wrote something above it. She handed it back to James and looked at him with a smile.

The song now read, _'If you loved me you'd roll my socks, if you loved me you'd make my bed, if you loved me you'd tell me I rock, that's all James says'_.

James tutted. "You're mean!"

"It's an art. Don't expect to understand." Lily licked her lips and began to play another nursery rhyme on her guitar.

James nodded. Then after about 30 seconds of silence he said, "Why don't you like me?"

"I can't remember anymore, if you want the truth." Lily said casually.

"Neither can I." James agreed.

"No, wait. You put a Booger Bean in my pumpkin juice in first year." Lily pointed at James.

"You're still mad about that?" James raised an eye brow.

"You would be too if you were drinking and swallowed a big ball of snot."

James laughed and Lily threw a pillow at him. James threw up his arms and caught the pillow, tossing his aside. He leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "Truce?"

Lily looked at him curiously. He was in a white T-shirt and flannel blue-checkered boxers. His circle glasses were on top of his head and his hair was out on all directions, as always. It was sort of sexy.

"Is this a dare?" Lily narrowed her eyes.

"No, this was totally my idea."

Lily shrugged and stuck out her hand. "Truce."

James took it and shook it. James looked into the fire and Lily played random notes on her guitar. They were quiet for a time. Then Lily looked at James and said. "You play any instruments?"

"Good lord, no." James chuckled. "My finger-eye coordination is shit."

"No one in the whole entire world has that handicap." Lily laughed.

"What, you took a survey?"

Lily smiled and took off her guitar and put it around James. "Try it."

James lifted his eye brows and lowered his hands. "I thought you said if I ever touched your guitar again you'd kill me, Granny Smith."

"Call me that ever again and you WILL die, Prongs."

*

"You _what_?" Poezee gasped. "You let James H. Potter touch your prized guitar?"

"It was a weak moment." Lily said. "I'm surprised at myself, too."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I think I still don't like him."

"No, no-- why did you let him touch your guitar?"

"Well..." Lily shrugged. "I suppose because I was delirious and tired. I could have done anything, it was nearly midnight."

"Whatever. You've been acting funny lately."

*

"Okay, roll call." Remus said. "Moony."

"Wormtail!"

"Padfoot!"

"Prongs."

"Cool, we are all here." Remus licked his lips as he turned toward the globe. It was a key to opening a door. The globe was located at the end of a book shelf in the library, and the shelf it was on was the door.

"Duh." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Okay, it was Africa, North America, Asia then Europe?"

"You forgot Australia, it comes before Asia." Peter said, pointing on the globe.

"Oh and Antarctica, after Europe." James said, pointing.

"Thank you," Remus turned the globe like a locker combination from under the Invisibility Cloak James's family passed down from generation to generation.

"Pete, what does the Map say?" James said quickly.

"Flitch is in his office and all the teachers are asleep." Peter gave the thumbs up. His sandy blonde hair that came to his temple was blue, due to a trick that Remus and Sirius pulled for Peter getting them into trouble by accident.

The door opened and it led them to Camp Swallywolly, or MWPP's hideout. They called it Camp Swallywolly not only for their amusement, but also so they could talk about it in public without people thinking it was a real place. It was a mahogany circular room, with a bubbling cauldron in the middle, and bookshelves full of books stolen from the Restricted Section of the library. There were trapdoors in the floor holding instructions, pranks, tricks and spells-in-a-jar from the past. There was also several pieces of furniture that was made by Remus' powerful Duplicate Spell, his specialty.

MWPP treated each plan like a world wide matter. "Okay, team. We have three Ops to plan, coordinate and complete before the Ball. We have three days," Moony said, holding up three fingers. The four friends sat down in the chairs and listened to Moony. "Three days. That's not much time, so we will need to hurry. Wormtail, will you introduce the first Op?"

Wormtail took out a roll of parchment from his book bag and read from it, "Operation Birth of the Jork."

"Ah, my plan!" Padfoot grinned. "The plan in which we get Bertha Jorkins back for telling McGonagall it was us who put the black widow on her cat for trying to eat Wormtail?"

"It nearly got me, too!" Wormtail said grimly. "Stupid black Satan."

"Now as we all know, the Jork isn't just part of Jorkins's last name. It is also a pesky breed of pixie. Now, these little blighters aren't like your average pixie."

"What's the difference?" Prongs asked curiously, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Jorks, conveniently, set fire to things, gossip, and play pranks nonstop."

"So it's a scary mix between Jorkins and us?" Padfoot laughed.

"Only we don't set fires, unless one of you isn't telling us something." Prongs and Sirius laughed along with Wormtail and Moony.

"Okay, I believe Prongs got it from Skowl's private stores last Thursday." Moony said, reading that bit of information off a piece of parchment. Prongs took out a jar from his book bag. The jar, which's top had holes popped into it and bits of sweets to feed the Jork Pixie, was the Jork Pixie itself. It was a neon orange with bluebell hair and transparent wings. He looked angry.

"Great! That Op will be taken out tomorrow. Finally, a plan on schedule." Moony smiled and checked it off his list. "Wormtail, second Op?"

Wormtail nodded and said, "Operation Tongue Twister Truman." Wormtail smiled his chubby smile. "My plan! I swear, this girl stole Padfoot, Prongs and Moony's underpants."

"Were you a witness?" Prongs raised an eye brow.

"I walked in on it. That's where your silk ones with the hearts went."

Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot raised their eye brows at Prongs.

"It was for when I had sex with a girl," Prongs shrugged. "A trick to make her think I was sensitive."

"Er, moving on." Moony said. "We get her back by Padfoot transforming and opening her underwear drawer, thus tossing them everywhere in the common room. Then, when she sees a pair of underwear, she will only be able to speak in tongue twisters for 24 hours."

"I'm a genius." Wormtail grinned.

"Sometimes." Prongs and Padfoot said that the same time.

"Okay, and Wormtail, what would be the last Op of the week?"

Wormtail sighed and read the last Op. "Prongs' idea. Operation Water Lily."

****

((A/N- Ooo, a small cliffhanger sort-of-thangy. What is Operation Water Lily? Will Lily ever forgive Traycee? Will Bertha tell anyone about James's and Sirius's conversation? Will Traycee see Bertha for what she really is? Will Lily ever figure out why she let James touch her guitar? Will Petunia ever come into the picture? Why are teachers giving out so much homework? WILL I EVER STOP ASKING QUESTIONS THAT I'M GONNA ANSWER MYSELF? YES! *Ahem* Moving forward. If you review, I will review your review so review. YAY!**))**

((Oh, what a pretty little box, such a loverly light bluish! I wonder what would happen if you were to press it? Please R/R!!! Reviews fuel up a new chapter!**))**


	3. Everyone's Got Issues

**Title: **Even If I Said No? (Don't worry, the title will make more sense later)

**Slash: **James/Lily (I love this pairing!! ^_^)

**Rating: **PG-13 (Language, possible sexual situations. Don't drool, it's unattractive.)

**Genre: **Romance/General (I'm a sucker for romance!)

****

Summary: J/L hate/love fic. But... where's the love, you ask? READ AND FIND OUT!

**Disclaimer: **Parry Hotter belongs to me, meanwhile Harry Potter doesn't and belongs to JKR.

**Author's Note: **It's Wednesday! This means a lot of stuffs. For Remus, it means almost nothing since he and Magenta are squared away. For Sirius, is means keeping his 'scoring' a secret until the Ball. For Peter, it means going to the Ball dateless with pride. For James, it means asking out Delilah, which isn't that hard since he's one of the most popular boys in the school. For Lily, it means going rehearsal-overdrive. For Traycee, it means still getting the nerve to ask out Sirius. For Poezee, it means the same as Lily as she comes into realization that she is the entertainment for the Ball. For Bertha, it means taking up the nerve to ask James out. Dear lord, may he say no. Well, I control what happens, so... MWA HA HA HA!! =)

~*~

****

CHAPTER THREE: Everyone's Got Issues

"For one _sane_ moment, Poezee, can we try on what we have and THEN see if we want something else?" Lily said, taking a deep breath. Poezee and Lily were shopping at Candied Lips, a witch girl-stuff store, for their concert costumes. The store was huge, one of the most popular stores in the world. Most of its decorations was decked out in pinks and powder blues. Lily and Poezee grew ever more nervous for their first gig. They wanted things to be perfect for their performance as any musician would. So far Poezee had gone crazy and picked out ten different outfits for them to try on.

"No, we have to have several different options." Poezee said, checking a size on a silver-spandex robe that was sickeningly tacky. "We don't know what combos will look great and we have to get our hair done and then..."

"Poezee, don't make me use the Body Bind on you." Lily said. "You'd think you were high on something."

"Well--" Poezee started, then looked to her left to see a fat brunette and a thin brunette. "Crap, duck, Lil!"

They both dipped behind the rack of robes. From about 5 feet away, Traycee and Bertha were giggling and whispering to each other. Poezee and Lily both figured they were talking trash about people, especially them. They didn't notice the friends that hunched behind the robe rack. They just kept walking until they reached the dressing room and disappeared behind the curtain.

"They're snogging, I'll bet you a Galleon," Lily said, and Poezee laughed. "Well, Poe, what do you think?"

"I think we should come back later, you know, to get away from the Odd Couple."

They walked towards the exit in silence. When they strolled out into the lovely Wednesday afternoon, they saw that the roads were more crowded with people than they were an hour ago, when they had arrived at Candied Lips. Lily and Poezee were hungry for some lunch, then they would go back to Candied Lips. Hogwarts had this day be a half day, because someone has poisoned Professor Skowl's whole breakfast with Puke Juice and it was such a lovely day for a surprise Hogsmeade visit anyway.

Lily directed Poezee to the Hog's Head, Hagrid's favorite pub. They hoped they would find the friendly giant there, because he was a good friend to them. Just as they thought, Hagrid was flirting with Dame Aula, the bartendress. He had a long goatee instead of the huge beard he usually wore, and was wearing dirty beige robes and a robe belt, which from it a owl flute hung.

"Er, Hagrid?" Lily said, not sure if she was interrupting anything.

Hagrid jumped at his name, but when he saw the gentle face of Lily he smiled. "Hullo, Lil! Hullo, Poe! What's new?"

"Drink?" Poezee offered. She was nervous around Hagrid because of his size. She didn't know why, but she was, and she didn't tell anyone.

"Sure, I'll be payin', I s'pose." Hagrid nodded. Poezee was too afraid to say, 'No, I'm paying.'

They picked a table by the pub's large window. From its view they could see, from across the street, The Three Broomsticks and Candied Lips and several other shops. People were shuffling in and out from them, walking past. Hogsmeade was very busy for Christmas shopping. Oddly enough, there wasn't any snow this winter season, just an uncomfortable chill. Everyone was disappointed about that.

"So, what's new, gals?" Asked Hagrid with a smile.

"We are the entertainment for the Christmas Ball." Lily nodded and sipped her white wine spritzer. In the wizard world, the drinking age was seventeen.

"Really? Now, tha's summat ter be happy about. Yeh've achieved perfection, no doubts there, eh?" Hagrid said cheekily, and Lily smiled weakly.

Poezee rolled her eyes, "Lily's being fickle about it. She thinks we suck still."

"Aw!" Hagrid said after a hearty sip from his tankard. "Lil, yeh've got the gift of muzak, yeh do. Why don' you admit it?" He laughed, "We know yeh do!" Poezee half smiled.

"You're sweet, Hagrid. I just th--" Lily started, but something from the scenery from the window caught her eye. It was that messy-haired, blue-eye boy James Potter. He was looking in a window from a jewelry store called 'Gems and Stones'. What was James Potter looking at jewelry for?

"Oh my word, James has a girlfriend." Lily said, turning her whole body towards James. He was bending forward, looking at the birthstones. He walked slowly past each one... opal... emerald... he stopped at topaz! "Topaz is my birthstone," Lily whispered.

"Uh, Lil?" Hagrid said, trying to see what his young friend was looking at through the huge window. "Didja see a sale, or summat?"

"Where?? Where??" Poezee said excitedly, her eyes darting to the different shop's doors, obviously looking for a 'SALE!' sign.

James beckoned someone to him... Sirius. He pointed towards a small pair of topaz earrings. Sirius nodded cheekily and James straightened up. They gave each other a high five and walked into the store. Lily couldn't believe that James was buying her a pair of earrings.

"I'll have to let him down gently." Lily said, turning back to her drink. Hagrid and Poezee exchanged confused looks, but went on to a different subject.

"So, Lil." Hagrid smiled, "Who're yeh takin' the Ball?"

*

"These are perfect," Sirius said, looking down at the earrings.

"You must really like whoever that girl is, Sirius." James said, looking at them too. "These have to be 24 carats."

"I have 17 years of allowance, trust me. I could pay for six pairs of these." Sirius rung the bell on the counter to summon the cashier. It turned out to be none other than Delilah Freeman. James grinned and Sirius tried to look casual. Sirius then said, "Hey, Lila."

Delilah narrowed her eyes at Sirius. "Do I know you? Oh wait-- you're Sirius White!"

"Black," Sirius mumbled, and pushed the earrings forward. Delilah put them in a little velvet box and tapped it with her wand. The old fashioned cash register popped open as Sirius handed Delilah the correct cash. She said, "Thanks, Curtis! Have a great day."

Sirius didn't bother to correct her and waited for James to hurry up and ask her out.

"Hey, Lila, it's James." James said, putting on the famous Potter charm. Delilah blushed and smiled. "Say, I heard you were free for the Ball. Care to join me?"

"James, I thought you'd never ask." Delilah leaned in closer. "I've wanted you since fifth year."

James tapped the side of his nose. "Boy, do we have things in common."

Delilah giggled and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you say?" James winked.

It was like Delilah couldn't hold it in. She grabbed James by the collar of his Hogwarts uniform and parted his lips with her tongue. Sirius couldn't help it-- he turned around and put his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. When Sirius finally heard the faint 'pop' that ended a snog, he turned back around. Delilah was smiling and James looked drunk.

"Of course I'll go with you, James! See you later! I have to go put a new pair of earrings in the window to display." She kissed James on the cheek and disappeared into the back room.

James was grinning like he had won a million Galleon prize package as they walked out of Gems and Stones. Sirius flicked his forehead and he seemed to come to, sort of. He marched merrily down the street.

"That went well, didn't it?" He said, to which Sirius rolled his eyes and stuffed the earrings into his pocket.

*

"There's a Quidditch match today! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Smiled Poezee. "Luc is a Chaser, you know."

Lily raised her eye brows. "You aren't supporting for the wrong team, are you?"

"I've decided to be neutral." Poezee shrugged. "Besides. Maybe we should rehearse by playing the Hogwarts Anthem. Of course, we'd have to practice for five hours..."

"Quit teasing me, for crying out loud." Lily threw a pillow at Poezee, who ducked. Unfortunately, a certain Traycee McNeal was sleeping behind where she was standing. She snorted awake to find Poezee and Lily looking at her expectantly.

"Are you trying to start something, Lily?" Traycee said grumpily. "Because I could curse you right now if I didn't have to make up for four days without sleep."

"Shove it, Traycee. By the way, you might as well ask Sirius out to the dance, because you aren't vocal anymore."

"Wha--?" Traycee was about say, lifting up her head more.

"C'mon, Poe. We have to _rehearse_." Lily grabbed Poezee by the hand and pulled her out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her. Traycee put her head back down on the pillow and tears glossed her eyes over.

"Why is she being so mean?" Traycee said to herself. She looked up and thought about what Lily had said. "That's right, I have to ask Sirius out still, don't I?" She sat up and looked at her watch. "The Quidditch match is in a hour..." MWPP were all on the team, because since James was the captain he could decide. Sirius, Remus and Peter were Chasers. Frank Longbottom and Kirk O'Shea were the Beaters and Eileen Finnigan (a sixth year and future Quidditch Captain) was the Keeper. Quidditch was probably the only thing Peter was actually okay at.

Traycee stood up and reached for her glasses upon the dresser, but instead she found something else. It was pink, slightly chipped and in the shape of a spade. Traycee looked at it for a minute, then an evil grin crept across her face. "This is Lily's guitar pick, isn't it? She'll be torn to find it's missing. Then she won't be able to play at the Ball. She'll be sorry she cut me."

*

"Oy, Potter!" Called Frank. "We don't have all day, the match starts in thirty seconds!"

"Coming, Frankie!" James said quickly, and grabbed his Silver Arrow. The Silver Arrow featured a sleek, silver-wood handle and straight bristles. The only problem about it was it grew twigs from the handle and required a lot of clipping. James had done so last night, after he met up with Lily.

Lily. She had been springing up a lot lately.

James mounted his broom at the starting gate. His teammates clapped him on the back before it clanked open. When it did, the red and gold-clad crowd roared and cheered as the famous Seeker James Potter zoomed onto the pitch. He did a lap of honor, a loop-the-loop and a sharp dive for a crowd-teaser. James looked for Delilah in the mass of people, but couldn't find her. He did notice Lily, who was grinning toward his direction.

"Gryffindor players are: Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Longbottom, Finnigan and O'Shea!" Said the commentator, David Jordan. The crowd's applauding grew a decibel louder.

Then James put out his arm and waited. The rest of the team gave him fives: Sirius, Remus, Peter, Eileen, Frank and Kirk. They assumed their positions and waited for the silver and green opponents to come out of their gate. 

Their entrance was bland, all the teammates zoomed out with competitive faces. The Slytherin didn't need to be entertained, however, it seemed just seeing them look to confident made them happy. They screamed and cheered. David shouted, "Slytherins team: Clouse, Hew, Lyndon, Beemer, Judd, Donahue and Malfoy!"

As all the players got into position, Madam Hooch arrived on the field carrying the ancient box that held the balls. David continued, "Welcome to the fourth Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor versus Slytherfucks...!"

"Jordan, you'd better civilize..." McGonagall shook her finger at the bald 17-year-old.

"...Slytherins! Ahem... Madam Hooch is saying the rules, blah, blah... she opens the box and the Bludgers fly out. Then the Golden Snitch. Watch it, James and Clouse, you don't want to lose it now. Okay, the Quaffle is... thrown!"

Sirius, Remus and Peter chased after the red leather ball as fast as their Silver Arrows would take them. James didn't pay attention to them after he noticed that, he kept an eye on Clouse. Clouse was doing the same for James, and it occurred to James that he would have to be the one to find the Snitch.

"Ah, Clouse is being a coward and making James do all the dirty work. Expected. Anywho, the game. Sirius caught the Quaffle first, and passes it to Remus and... This is why I despise commentating sometimes, because the Gryffindors go so freaking fast."

"This isn't a talk show, Jordan! COMMENTATE!"

David was right, though. Sirius and Remus passed so quick that it was all David could do to keep up. Peter was used when the rare moment arose when one of them wasn't open. Also for penalty shots.

"Sirius, Remus, Sirius, Remus, Sirius, Remus, Sirius, Remus, Sirius... SCORE BY REMUS! Gryffindor, 10-0!"

The gold and red-clad crowd cheered and James clapped, not breaking his concentration. James circled the pitch slowly, looking for the slightest glint of gold.

Lily breathed into her cupped hands. It was freezing outside and wondered how Poezee talked her into coming at all.

"Poezee, I'm cold."

"Deal with it." Poezee said, watching Lucius try to steal the Quaffle from Sirius and Remus's passing. "Besides. Quidditch is fun, try to enjoy yourself."

Lily rolled her eyes, knowing that Poezee knew full well that Quidditch wasn't an interest to her at all. She looked at James, who was near the golden hoops. He was kind of cute on a broomstick, with his legs spread apart...

"SHIT! SLYTHERINS SCORE! Aw, come _on_, Eileen, Beemer can barely chew with his mouth closed, let alone shoot a goal."

"Jordan, watch that mouth or I'll hex it."

"Sorry Professor. Tie, 10-10."

James saw a twinkle of gold next to Malfoy. He checked to see where Clouse was, and the German player was close on his tail. James would have to fake it. He dove to the opposite side of the Snitch. Dives were his specialty. Clouse took the bait and zoomed after him. James neared the ground... closer... closer...

"OY! JAMES!" Shouted David. WHAT IN THE BLAZES... Oh, nevermind. Er, Malfoy... then Lyndon, then Beemer... Lyndon, Malfoy... Oh, Sirius caught it in mid pass. Great, here we go again... Sirius, Remus, Sirius, Remus, Sirius, Remus... Hey, Judd stole the Quaffle! Can Beaters steal balls from Chasers? No, I don't think so! Penalty to Gryffindor."

James pulled out of the dive and made a risky 180 degree turn towards the Snitch, just as Peter missed the penalty shot. James noticed it wasn't there anymore. 'Dammit!' He thought. 'I took too long.' He noticed that the wind was howling, and that the wind-chill was probably a negative number.

"Poezee, I'm fucking cold."

"Hold on. Just watch."

Lily put her eyes on James again. Why did he do a dive and then just stop? Lily didn't understand Quidditch at all. James seemed to be searching for the little golden thingy and Sirius and Remus were pretty quick with the red ball thingy-ma-bobber. That's all she knew, besides that Frank just hit a bowling ball towards Malfoy and it almost it him. "Poezee, I don't get what's going on."

"Shut up for a second."

Lily shook her head. She saw James looked her way. She smiled and waved.

James took the opportunity to look for Delilah in the crowd again. She wasn't there. But a red head was waving his way. Lily was waving. James smiled and waved back. 'She's actually not bad looking...' Just as he did so, a Bludger wisped across the top of his head. It didn't hurt him, but James nearly fell off his broom in surprise.

"Oy, James! I almost didn't get that one, work with me, here!" Kirk said sharply.

"Sorry Kirk." James nodded. He steadied himself and did a loop-the-loop. 

"Quit showing off while you're at it." Kirk added and zoomed off, leaving James to continue.

"Alright, it's still a tie, 10-10." David said, boredom consuming him. "The Sirius and Remus act is still going on. They are going in circles. For Pete's sake, score already! Give me something to do, here! THANK YOU! GRYFFINDOR SCORES BY SIRIUS, AND IS NOW IN FAVOR! 20-10!"

James clapped again. The Gryffindors applauded enthusiastically and the Slytherins booed, and of course being Slytherins, hissed.

"Okay, James and Clouse still not seeing anything apparently. I bet they're cold, even in their winter Quidditch uniform thingies. I know I'm cold. I wish I had a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. And some rum cake. Rum cake is good."

"Jordan, I'm not going to say it again."

"Okay. Sirius, Remus, Sirius, Remus, Sirius, Remus, Sirius, Remus, Sirius, Remus, Sirius... wow, a stunning steal from Malfoy. Damn. He's taking it up the field. Sirius and Remus, please for the love of gawd, try scoring on your own when you steal it back, okay? On. Your. Own."

James dodged a Bludger and continued the search for the Snitch. This was the most boring game he had ever played. James scanned the scene. He just noticed that Frank and Kirk were whacking Bludgers toward... him! 'No, wait...' James thought quickly. He immediately ducked, knowing full well that Clouse was behind him. A spilt second later--

_CRUNCH!_

"Oh my word. I guess the only painful teamwork isn't with Remus and Sirius. Frank and Kirk had whacked both Bludgers to what _seemed_ their own teammate, James. But Clouse was behind him and James ducked just in time. Ouch-- and Clouse is hospital patient. Slytherin better work their fannies off if they want to win this one."

The Slytherins hissed and booed as their Seeker was carried away on a stretcher.

Lily had gotten fed up five minutes ago and went to sit with David. She and David used to date, but they thought it would be better if they were friends. Poezee was with her other friend, Delilah, who was sitting next to them the whole time.

"Hey, Dave." Lily said when she sat next to him, between David and McGonagall. David nodded, concentrating on the game. Lily shrugged and turned to Professor McGonagall. "Hello, Professor."

"Evans," McGonagall nodded. "Studying for the Midterm, I hope."

"Yes," Lily said. "Why so much homework, though?"

McGonagall grinned. "It's your last year. Can't we torment you for your last months with us?"

"Hilarious, Professor."

James smiled to himself. The game was in the palm of Gryffindors' hands. James could take a nap if he wanted, but it was really cold outside. It was very bitter out, and everyone was getting sick of sitting out in -3° weather...

Finally, yes finally. James saw a glint of gold near Malfoy's foot.

He dove.

James jumped off his broom.

"Holy shit..." David said, then side glanced at McGonagall, who narrowed her eyes. "Er, Holy shitake mushrooms!" Lily giggled. "James is doing his famous trick to excite this game- The Flying Trapeze!"

He caught it in midair.

James looked down and saw his broom didn't quite make it.

He panicked and grabbed onto the very end of his broomstick and threw his foot around. He balanced himself carefully on his Silver Arrow and held the Snitch in the air with pride. Gryffindors were beside themselves, and cheered as the Slytherins scowled and filed out of the stadium.

"Finally. Gryffindors win, 170-10. We are ever closer to the Cup." David turned toward Lily, the crowd screaming and flooding the field. "Can I interest you in a slab of rum cake and hot coca?"

*

Figuring he was lucky he didn't get frostbite, James was in the shower in the locker room, cleaning up. He enjoyed the warmth of the water, because being outside for an hour and a half in the cold wasn't comfortable at all.

Suddenly, James heard footsteps. "Hello?"

"Hey James, it's Lil."

"Oh." James relaxed. The last time someone interrupted his shower it was Frank, who thought he was his girlfriend and ex-Quidditch player, Lola Spinnet. James didn't like to talk about that little experience much. James turned the knob on the shower. The water stopped and we called out to Lily, "Towel, please?"

There was a pause, then Lily said in an amused voice, "How bad do you want one?"

"Lily, don't!" James said. "I'll come out there myself if you don't give it to me."

"That is such a big lie, you wouldn't." Lily laughed. She knew James wouldn't show off his parts to her, because James wasn't a pervert. Lily stood about seven feet from the shower James was washing in. She held onto the scarlet and gold-trimmed towel, taunting James.

James shook his head, pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped out of the shower. Lily's eyes got wide as he walked slowly towards Lily, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself. Then, as if nothing happened, James walked toward the sink and brushed his teeth. Lily's eyes followed him.

Lily's face was beet red and her body was tense. She had seen more than Delilah had, and not by accident. 'Okay, so I thought James wouldn't but he did... wow, that was...' Lily thought, she cleared her throat. 'Boy, it's hot in here...' Lily took off her heavy coat. She was wearing Muggle clothes, a electric green T-shirt and faded jeans. Her hair had gotten a little messed up by the wind, but it was in braided pig tails that went just past her chest.

"So what do you need, Lil?" Asked James. He was naked besides the towel. James Potter wasn't bad looking at all, in fact he was well toned. He had a tight stomach and great biceps.

"Er, uh... you played, er, well." Lily stammered.

"Hey, thanks, Granny Smith." James smiled. He knew Lily thought he was cute. "You know Poezee's friend I'm dating, Delilah? Was she in the crowd?"

"She was sitting by Poe." Lily said.

James's eyebrows furrowed. "You sure? I didn't see her."

"Yeah, I talked to..." Then Lily seemed to come to realizing. "_James! _That was perverted! That was disgusting! That was juvenile!"

"I gave you a fair warning, it's your fault you didn't believe me." James smiled with a small shrug. Then he went behind a shower to get dressed.

"Well, I didn't actually think you'd do something like that!"

"Now you do. Besides, you didn't seem to mind too much for about two minutes."

"Er, well... shut up."

James stepped out of the shower fully clothed. He hung his Quidditch uniform on a hanger and put it in a closet, conveniently put in the locker room and across from the sinks. "Hey Lil, how come you don't play Quidditch? You have the build for a Keeper." James's eyes played around at Lily's figure.

"I don't even know the names of the balls." Lily said. She started out of the locker room.

"Ah, I could explain it." James offered, walking with her.

"It'll go one ear and out the other. Poe already tried."

"Oh. Are there any Muggle sports you play? I heard you were Muggle-born, and all."

Lily thought back to before she came to Hogwarts. "I was on the Youth Badminton Team when I was eight."

"What's bad-mitten?" James asked.

"Nevermind."

There was a silence, not awkward for once, between the teenagers. Lily started to hum a song James didn't recognize. It had a soft vibrato to it and was very relaxing.

"You have a nice voice." James commented. His hands were in his pockets, and he was trying to be as casual as possible.

"Thanks." Lily said simply. "You have a nice-- er, nevermind."

"You're not very talkative." James said, looking at Lily.

"You talk too much." Lily replied, looking back at James with a smile. James just looked at her with a smile for a moment, and Lily was about to say something else...

Then, it wasn't expected-- James stopped walking and, forward and pressed his lips on Lily's. Lily didn't close her eyes for the first second. Then when she did, she found that her arms had wondered around James's neck, resting on his shoulders. James's were found on Lily's hips and from there, gliding along her back.

James let go of Lily's lips and took a small step backward, ending the kiss. He looked surprised at himself, possibly more surprised than Lily. "Um..." He thought for a second. "You had something in your teeth."

Lily laughed and James blushed and grinned. 

"Yeah, right. Anyway, you know that never happened, right?" Lily said, raising her eyebrows.

James looked at her for a minute. "Oh! Oh, right." He turned away and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch, where he said he was going to meet his team for a small celebration.

Lily waved. "Good-bye, Showoff."

"Good-bye, L-- Hey! Wait a minute!" James spun around and grinned open-mouthed at Lily. He was about to say a polite good-bye, then realized what Lily said. Lily laughed as she made her way back to the Gryffindor House. 

'He kissed me,' Thought Lily. 'Plus I saw him naked. This has been a weird day. But, the weirdest thing is, I liked it.'

When Lily entered the Common Room, a lot of Gryffindors were either talking, studying, playing games, or some other activity. Lily almost ran into three first years, who were playing catch with a fake Golden Snitch, which was about the size of Lily's head and made of beach-ball material. Lily smiled at them and kept walking. She needed to practice for the Ball gig.

When Lily opened the dorm room, it was empty. The cloudy skies' light showed through the window, making the scene sort of depressing. Lily put a long pigtail braid behind her ear. She found her guitar in the last place she found it, her bed, and put it around her. She absentmindedly put her hand on the dresser for her pick, while looking at sheet music. She felt around for it abut couldn't find it. Lily looked on the dresser.

Her pick was gone.

*

"Oh, Lucius! Oh my god!" Moaned Poezee.

"You like that?" Asked Lucius with a wicked grin.

"Oh! Oh _yes_!" Poezee took a deep breath.

Lucius pressed harder, and Poezee gasped with a pleasured smile.

"You give the best foot massages!"

"Thanks, Poe." Lucius gently took his girlfriend's foot off his lap. They both leaned forward and kissed each other. Poezee had this twinkle in her honey-colored eyes that Lucius loved. It came as a shock to him, also, when he found that he was attracted to this girl. Not just to the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

They sat in the Slytherin Common Room. It had squashy green velvet chairs made from the Greek era. It was true that Slytherins had a huge ego; there were pictures of silver serpents and Slytherin all over the place. In the gray brick stone in the back of the Common Room was the biggest fireplace Poezee had ever seen, with pots of green roses which grew in Floo Powder. The matching stairs that led to the dormitories had a different colored runner one it; girls had silver and boys had green.

"So," Lucius said, putting Poezee on his lap. "Your friends didn't seem too thrilled with me."

"Lily doesn't care any longer." Poezee shrugged and kissed Lucius' pale cheek. "I'm not friends with Traycee anymore."

"Oh yeah, you told me that."

"You looked great on the field today." Poezee grinned. Lucius grinned back.

"Thank you, my love." Lucius leaned in for a kiss, and Poezee took it. When they looked up, a question sprang to her mind.

"Are you a virgin?"

Lucius eyebrows furrowed. "Are you?"

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"I have the body you want."

"Okay, you win." Lucius said with a shrug. "No, I'm not."

Poezee cocked her head to one side. "Who with?"

"That's not a fair question."

"Sorry, curiosity took me over."

"I'll take _you_ over," Lucius said, kissing Poezee's cheek. Poezee giggled and kissed his. "So, are you a virgin?"

Poezee's cheeks went pink.

"Oh, I see. You are."

Poezee nodded.

"Well, that's okay. I don't mind, I'll have fun on the night of the Christmas Ball then, eh?"

Poezee giggled. "You sure will."

Suddenly the stone wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room opened, and in came Narcissa Pyre. Lucius glared at her just as much as Poezee did. Narcissa rolled her eyes and made her way up to the girl's dorms.

When Lucius and Narcissa made eye contact, Poezee sensed a weird vibe, but couldn't place it.

*

"Mum!" Yelled Petunia. "Mum!!!"

Mrs. Evans popped her head into the room Lily's older sister by three years, Petunia, lived in.

"Yes, dear? What's all the fuss?" She asked, not appreciating her daughter's screaming. Petunia scowled and pointed to a auburn owl that made a mess on her bed.

"Ooh, Lil's written!" Mrs. Evans said excitedly. Mrs. Evans was used to owl post by now, and patted the owl's head. Mrs. Evans had made it a maroon sweater which was on Lily's owl. "Thank you, Rubies!" The owl hooted affectionately and soared back out the window.

"Well, I'm not cleaning that mess up!" Petunia said. "Can you wash it? Vernon and I need to move to our new house in an hour--"

"Oh, she is playing at the Christmas Ball, how wonderful!" Mrs. Evans said to the letter, ignoring her other daughter. Petunia went downstairs to speak to Mr. Evans.

"Daddy, can you help me move my things into my car? I need help moving my things to the new house."

Mr. Evans looked up from his newspaper. "Of course, pumpkin! Let's go grab the boxes out of your room." Mr. Evans kissed Petunia's forehead and started for the stairs.

"Leonard!" Mrs. Evans said quickly, walking down the stairs. "Lily's playing at the Ball!"

"What's your point? Said Mr. Evans. Petunia grinned smugly. She and her father didn't love music as much as Lily and Mrs. Evans did. Although Mr. Evans loved the idea that Lily was a witch, and of course that ticked off Petunia.

"Leonard, do you realize just how much music means to Lily and I?" Said Elizabeth, putting a hand on her hip. "This is like winning the lottery to Lily."

"Well, she still has the grand piano here, the one she got for her twelfth birthday? Why doesn't she come and stay for Christmas?" Petunia snapped.

"She had to play a concert at the Christmas Ball." Elizabeth repeated to Petunia the same way. Petunia let out a teenaged growl.

"She gets to go to a Ball and I can't even go to Steven Bader's party?"

"There will be alcohol there, and no adult supervisors. You are not going. Now go pack your things and we will gladly help you leave." Leonard said rather harshly.

When the door slammed, Elizabeth told Leonard, "I never understood why she never liked Lily."

"Sibling rivalry. It's a phase and it will pass." Said Leonard, sitting back down to his newspaper. His red hair was neat upon his head, and his red mustache was small and sensible. His favorite pattern of clothing was argyle.

"The phase has been going on for 17 years, Leonard." Said Elizabeth, sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. "She hates Lily, but Lily is such a sweet little thing." She retied her long, black curly hair into a bun. Her blue denim dress was stained from polishing a table. "I've never seen such a case before in my life."

"Petunia does seem to have attitude problems." Leonard said thoughtfully. "Perhaps a good analyst?"

"Then she'll hate _us_."

"Well, she's moving in with that nice Vernon Dursley fellow. I love Petunia so much, but I fear she is just slowly drifting from us and her family."

Elizabeth nodded and went into the kitchen to fix dinner. "I'll speak with her later."

In her room, Petunia was throwing things into a huge box, muttering to herself. "I am *so* sick of that little demented FREAK getting all of the attention." She threw a stuffed tortoise into the box. "I wish I could make her life miserable somehow, but I haven't an idea where that... that *school* is." She threw in a antique lamp, shattering it. Petunia didn't care. "If only I had an owl, even if they are dreadful creatures. The next Lily time sends us a letter, I'll--"

An evil grin went across Petunia's face just as she as about to throw a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Evans into the cardboard box. "Yes, until the next owl comes. Perfect."

*

"AHH!" Came Lily's scream. "Where is it??"

A sound of stomping feet came from outside the dorm. Not a close friend but a dorm-mate Magenta Brown tore into the room, half expecting Lily to explode into a million pieces. Lily was looking under everything from beds to pencils to bottles of nail polish. "Lil, what's the problem?"

"My pick... I can't find my pick..." Lily said between sobs. "My pick... help me find my pick..."

Magenta sat down next to Lily and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's one little pick, every guitarist loses them."

"But... my boyfriend gave me that guitar pick..."

Magenta's eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you said it was a saleswoman, Lil."

"That's what I *said*." Lily stood up slowly, went to the closed door, leaned against it and slid down until she sat down in a mess of sobs. "The thing is, no one really knows this minor detail.. that it was actually a sales_man_ and not a sales_woman_. I thought that if anyone knew, they wouldn't understand."

Magenta crawled over to Lily and put an arm around her. "Who was the boyfriend?"

Lily looked at the ground, playing with her toes. "James's brother, Thomas."

Magenta gasped and Lily nodded. "The Inner-Circle member with You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah, that one, though I never knew until..." Lily swallowed the lump in her throat. "We fell in love, in fifth year, when he was seventeen. Last year he just disappeared and left this... this note, that explained everything... how he was a Death Eater and had to go into hiding from You-Know-Who. For..." Lily closed her mouth and swallowed many tears. She shook her head.

"For.. what, Lily?" Magenta urged.

"...Me."

Magenta nodded solemnly. Lily tossed her hair back from her face with a flick of her head.

"Then his friend, Ian Flamel, sent a letter to me that he had... had passed on... and the pick he gave me was all I had left of him."

"I see." Magenta didn't know Lily that well, and didn't know what to say.

"I'm over the love I had for him, but.." Lily coughed. Crying made her whole head congested. "I miss his friendship. Come to think of it, what about James? What does he think about it?"

"No idea." Magenta said honestly. "You should ask him."

*

"To Gryffindor!" Shouted James, holding up a bottle of butterbeer into the cold late-afternoon sky.

"To Gryffindor!" Agreed Sirius, Remus and Peter. They all took a swig of alcohol. James never believed in drinking, all he bothered with was butterbeer.

After a hearty swing of Brady's Hard Lemonade, Remus took out a piece of paper from his pocket and read off it. "Report on Operation Birth of the Jork?"

"Success, Remus." Sirius said, a little tipsy from his bottle of hard root-beer float. "Pictures were taken. Her hair is periwinkle, most of her robes are scorched and everyone knows about her overactive bladder problem." He gave James a high five. Peter giggled and took a long drink from his bottle of country cocktail. 

"Perfect. Get those pictures. Now, James, I'm not too clear on how Operation Water Lily is worked out. Have you 'fine-tuned' it?"

"Er, yeah." James said, swaying the bottle of butterbeer between his calves as he sat in his normal position: leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "Basically, we steal her guitar and throw it in the lake."

His three friends stared at him blankly. "That's it?" Peter said.

"Yeah." James said with a shrug.

Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at each other for a moment. Then Sirius shouted, lifting his alcohol, "Let's get drunk!" James, Remus and Peter laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in, okay?" James said, and began to leave.

"Oh, James." Sirius stood up. "I'm sorry. Isn't today...?"

"Yes, yes it is. Thanks, buddy."

They hugged quickly as Sirius went to drink with Remus and Peter in the stands of the empty pitch. On the way back, James had the prodding thought that always stung the back of his mind every December 22nd- Thomas's birthday. If he were alive, his nineteenth.

*

"James?"

"Lily?"

"Oh dear god, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Lil..."

Lily ran up to James and threw her arms around James, crying. He swallowed the lump in throat and patted Lily on the back.

"Lily, it's alright. Seriously, I miss him too."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about _you_." Lily said, letting go of James and climbed over the back of a spongy sofa, putting her face into her hands, weeping. James did the same and pulled her into his lap and held her.

"I'm worried about you, Lil." James said. "Even if I am a self-centered prat, right?"

Lily smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I gave you so much grief over the years."

"It's alright, I probably deserved it. Actually, it's I who should apologize... Sorry, Lil."

Lily looked up, about to say something. Probably to wave away the apology. But when her eyes met his, the thought left her. Tears were flowing down his cheeks like tiny rivers, and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. It was in the early morning, about 2 AM, and the soft glow of the fire hit his face so it looked like a piece of art. He grinned a little and used his thumb to wipe a tear from Lily's nose.

"James?" Lily whispered.

"What, Lil?" James asked softly.

"You've got something in your teeth." Lily tilted her head upwards and her lips met James's. Only this time it was like nothing they had never felt. It was so passionate, it felt so real that they thought that it was a dream almost. Everything escaped their minds, all their thoughts, all their worries, nightmares, fears... they just melted away.

Sort of...

*

"Traycee, wake up."

"I'm up, I've been waiting all this time," Traycee said, sitting up in her bed. Bertha smiled and took out her notebook, and read from it. "You hid under the bed, right? What happened?"

"Lily reacted just the way you wanted, but I got the dirtiest bit if fiery gossip you'll ever hear."

"What? Tell me!"

"Lily Evans dated Thomas Potter!"

*

****

((A/N- God, I hate Bertha. Anywho, this was sort of a dark chapter, but as you can see, I was setting up the plots and subplots and sub-subplots and all that shmoofy stuff. Didja notice the James/Lily action? Huh? Didja, didja? There was also some Lucius/Poezee too. So that means, in the next fic, there's some Sirius/Narcissa. I *might* be risky with it and up the rating to R instead of PG-13. Doesn't that excite you? Anyway. Ahem. The Ball is ever so closer. Will James go with Delilah still, is what I'm trying to decide. Oh, btw, now that you know what Operation Water Lily is, doesn't kinda disappoint you? It was that simple. Oh well, who cares. What's important now is if James will still go through with it... maybe he will, and maybe he won't... Hmmm, what should I torture you nice guys and gals with next? I just wanted to say something... I know a lot of fics have Remus acting mature but I like to stress the fact that he's a 17-year-old boy too. Holy jeez, this chapter is twelve pages long on my computer!**))**

****

((Oh, what a pretty little box, such a loverly light bluish! I wonder what would happen if you were to press it? Please R/R!!! Reviews fuel up a new chapter!**))**


	4. Can It Happen?

**Title: **Even If I Said No? (Yup, that's the title. But you seem to know that.)

**Slash: **James/Lily (Yup, this is the paring. But you're aware.)

**Rating: **PG-13 (Yup, this is the rating. But you grasp this little detail.)

**Genre: **Romance/General (Yup, this is the genre, but you would be knowledgeable about that.)

**Summary: **J/L hate/love fic. But you are... uh, well, you catch my drift. You understand that... right?

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? No, I'm not pregnant, and no, I'm not running for president, and no, and no, I'm not a bunny in a chicken suit, and no, I'm NOT trying to overthrow the fanfiction.net government. But, the thing of it is, I don't own Harry Potter, and YES, I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **It's Thursday... And, bless my corns and cole slaw, the Christmas Ball is tomorrow. Is everyone prepared, is the _big_ question. Can James make up his mind about Delilah and Lily? Is the late Thomas Potter a hurdle James and Lily have to get over to have a relationship? Oh bless my blisters and green peas, will Bertha and Traycee spill the spoogies on Lily? Will anything BAD happen? Read to find out. (Notice the only serious part of this fic is the story!?)

~*~

****

CHAPTER FOUR: Can It Happen?

Sitting alone on her bed, she used her fingers to play the songs. It wasn't the same. Playing with a pick, Lily was as skilled as they came. Without one, it was like her guitar in a nine-year-old's hands instead of Lily's. She was very sad, not to mention worried- how could she play at the Ball now? Poezee vowed to find the thief... or at least, look for the little thing... and return it before tomorrow. Traycee and Bertha weren't around as often, suddenly. 

Poezee gently opened the door to the dorm room. "Lily? Are you okay?"

Lily jumped. She was used to the silence that was in the room for an hour and a half. Poezee took a deep breath and walked over to Lily's bed. When she sat down beside Lily on the bed, Lily smiled and said, "Hey, Poe." Poezee gave her a worried look as she plucked random notes on the guitar.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Thomas?" Poezee asked. It seemed like an honest question. Lily was taken by surprise. She didn't expect that.

"Did Magenta tell you?" Lily said, her voice tensed a vibe of anger.

"I was about to come in and rehearse with you like we planned, but I heard you crying and so I thought it might have been a bad time. But then I heard you talk to Magenta and I sort of found out by accident."

Lily bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. She looked at the dresser where the pick was seen last, and her bottom lip shook from the pressure Lily was putting it. Lily coughed and began to cry.

"Oh, come here." Poezee sighed, and put an arm around Lily. "It's alright, calm down now." Poezee sighed again and thought, 'Why Thomas Potter, of all people? He was believed to be Voldemort's successor! Well, it's her life, not mine.'

Lily sniffed and sat up straight. "Well thanks for helping me out." Lily coughed again. "I think I caught a cold from yesterday."

"Sorry." Poezee shrugged and took her arm back. She glanced at her watch. "C'mon, we have Charms. We're doing the Midterm Exams today, remember?"

Lily's puffy eyes widened. "I completely forgot!"

Poezee sighed. "You've been a mess lately."

Lily took off her guitar and put it under her bed covers. "It's the Ball. I've been so worried about it.. and then there's Thomas's birthday yesterday. And our anniversary in a week."

Poezee put a sympathetic hand on Lily's shoulder. "There's an old saying, 'Those who mourn never live; and the ones they mourn for never go on.'"

"I know, it's just..." Lily shook her head.

"No, Lily. You have to move on. Besides, we need to get you a new pick."

Lily gasped. "A new pick?"

Poezee raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. So we can play at the Ball."

Lily shook her head, "You don't understand. I _have _to use the pink one. I have to, or I can't play at all."

Poezee rolled her eyes. "It's a spiritual thing, isn't it?"

"I guess you could put it that way, yes."

They walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs in silence. It was a tense silence, they both were stuck between trying to be cheerful for each other, but feeling down as well. Poezee's life was at an all time high, she had a boyfriend and she was very well-rehearsed for the Ball and she had studied hard for the tests and NEWTS. But at the same time, she felt horrible for Lily, who's life sucked right now.

When they reached the Common Room, they found James and Lucius arguing.

"Okay, let me get this straight." James said, holding his elbow with one hand and pointing warningly at Lucius, "You say Poezee told you the password so you could get in at anytime you want?"

"I promised it was only to see her." Lucius argued. "As I have said, we are dating and so we trust each other."

"That doesn't mean I have to trust you!" James said. "Look Malfoy..."

"Don't start with me, Potter..."

"HEY!" Yelled Poezee and Lily at the same time. James and Lucius jumped at the sound of the girls' voices. They both blushed and began to babble.

"See, he's in Slytherin, as we all know, so that means he can't come in here..."

"I wanted to see Poe, cause, you see, she's my girlfriend and all..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Poezee said. "We have tests! James, Lily and I have an exam in Potions so we really need to get going, okay, Luc?"

"Sorry, owl me when you're done." Lucius said with a final glare at James, pushed open the portrait and left.

"Asshole." James muttered under his breath.

"Watch it, Jim." Poezee grinned. James hated that name, everyone knew.

"Do _NOT_ call me Jim. Or Jimmy. Yechh." James stuck out his tongue and made both girls giggle. Poezee noticed Lily was blushing. Poezee came to an understanding.

"I left my book on our room, I'll be right back." She left with a curious wink at Lily.

When she had left, Lily smiled at James. "Hi Jimmy."

"Hi Granny Smith." James nodded.

Lily took a deep breath. Last night, they had talked for a long time and then went to bed. Lily found that she really liked James. He had some things- some bad things, some good- in common and they could talk easily to each other. So Lily thought about asking James...

"Who're you going to the Ball with?"

James itched the top of his head. "Delilah Freeman. Why?"

"Er..." Lily's face fell. That stupid chewed-gum-for-brains _Delilah Freeman?_ "I was curious." Lily said. It wasn't a total lie.

James thought he sensed disappointment. "Don't you have a date?"

"No, I'm the entertainment, remember?" Lily said glumly.

"That's depressing. Just because you are the entertainment, that doesn't mean you have to go to the Ball alone. D'you want to go with Peter?"

"Good lord, no." Lily laughed with James. "Why Delilah Freeman?"

"Er, well, I've had this crush-thing on her for a while." James said. "Other girls don't usually ask that sort of question."

"Why?" Lily said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Um, Lily? I don't think you want me to explain."

"Wha...? Oh! Eww." Lily laughed. "Delilah Freeman is a virgin, James."

James's eyes widened. "You're kidding. Really? Why?"

Lily grinned. "You didn't know? She's taken a vow of chastity until she's married. I thought every one knew, because she's so 'gorgeous'."

James came back with, "She said she wanted me since fifth year."

Lily shrugged. "Well, maybe you mistook it for something bigger." Lily hoped that James would decide not to go with Delilah now. 'Maybe he won't,' Thought Lily. She smiled.

"Well, that's a damn." James said with a slight cough. "It would be rude not to go with her now, so I guess I'll have to bear it."

Lily stopped smiling. "Yeah, I guess so."

Poezee walked down the stairs and said, "C'mon, or we'll be late!"

*

Yawning, Sirius got up from bed stark naked. He walked over to his wardrobe and picked out a set of purple robes. He looked over to the bed and saw the sleeping form of Narcissa, naked as the day she was born. Her blonde fell over her face as she brought more covers onto her body.

"Morning, love." Sirius smiled as he pulled on his underwear. She opened an eye and smiled. Sirius had his back to her, and she got a lovely view of his backside.

"Morning, baby." Narcissa sat up and wrapped a sheet around her. She yawned too and looked at the clock. "We got a test in Potions, so we got to hurry up."

"I know. Here's your clothes." Sirius tossed her a sleeveless black robe and a thong underwear. She smiled as she stood up and caught Sirius's wondering eyes upon her.

Narcissa took a half an hour too long to get ready. Sirius didn't mind, especially when they took their shower. When Sirius changed the sheets, Narcissa got their school things together and they walked to class hand-in-hand.

*

"Severus, you only add _one_ giant slug!" Lily said, grabbing Severus's wrist before he could plop in the dead slug. Severus blushed.

"I know."

"Then don't add it if you're so smart," Lily said sarcastically. Lily leaned over the table to get the vial of powdered tortoise shell, and caught Severus looking down her shirt. She was wearing the Hogwarts black robes, but she wore it unbuttoned and had a v-neck sweater on underneath. "And keep your eyes were they belong."

Severus put a lock of black hair behind his ear. He always wore it to jaw length. "Lily, could you please give me the text book?"

"Sure." Lily gave him his book, and he brushed his hand on hers. Lily coughed and said, "What are you trying to do?"

Severus blushed again. "Nothing," He muttered. He looked over the procedure to the Decelerate Draft they were making for the midterm exam in the book. He looked up into Lily's eyes and said, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lily raised a nervous eyebrow. "Why?"

"Curious." Severus said with a sly smile.

"Okay, we're done." Lily said, after adding the final ingredient, the powdered tortoise shell. She began to pack up her Potion things and Severus cleared his throat for an answer. Lily poked her cheek with her tongue. "I'm not going to tell you."

Just then, the bell rang for a half an hour break. They usually did on midterm-exam week between every class. Lily would have sang for joy if she weren't in a hurry to get away from Severus. He had been flirting with Lily ever since they got partnered up. Just before she left, he heard Professor Skowl growl, "Potter, Black. Come see me for a second, it's about your exam."

Lily dropped her quill on the ground and bent to pick it up, when Severus stepped on it Lily stood up and glared at him right in the eye, but as she did so, he bent down and picked it up for her. She got fed up and said, "Isn't it against Slytherin _pride_ to like Gryffindors?"

"It's not necessarily _you_ I like." Severus said with an wicked glint in his black-hole eyes. "I like what I see, nothing else."

"You're sick." Lily said, and turned to leave when Severus grabbed her wrist. Lily looked back at him with a look of horror. She knew what he was going to do.

Severus pulled her toward him like a yo-yo and forced a kiss upon her. She pushed him back and screamed. Severus didn't especially care, and tried to kiss her again, when all of a sudden--

"HEY!" Came a strong, male shout. It was James. And Sirius was at his side.

Severus glanced at them for one moment, but it was all Lily needed. He had a death grip on her wrist. So Lily took a side kick at the side of his head and her high heel nailed him right on his nose. A loud crack was heard, and Severus's nose was broken. He fell to the ground, doubled up in pain.

Lily put a curly lock of hair behind her ear. James and Sirius were staring at Lily with disbelief.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do." James said. He walked up to Severus and flicked him in the nose. Severus yelped and stood up.

"Son of a bitch," He yelled and ran toward the infirmary.

"Watch out, Madam Pomfrey, we got a broken nose coming in!" Yelled Sirius, sworn enemy of Snape. "And a git to match!"

"Damn, Lil!" James said with a toothy grin. "I guess you had it under control."

"I probably would have taken longer if you hadn't yelled." Lily shrugged. She walked over to James and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks," She said, "You're a hero." James blushed and kissed her cheek. Sirius lifted an eyebrow.

"I need some hard root beer." He said. James laughed, but Lily didn't get it.

"We're just friends." Lily told him.

"_Good_ friends." James added.

*

Lunch time was full of loud chatter, since the Ball was the very next evening. Though, Dumbledore was unusually quiet. Professor McGonagall peered over at him over her sardine bagels. He was curiously pale and had purple bags under his eyes. Maybe the battle with Voldemort was finally wearing him down.

"Albus?" McGonagall said quietly. Dumbledore took a bite of his grilled cheese and tuna sandwich and looked over at her with a smile.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"You look ill, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded. "Another five innocents attacked today, and another five days without sleep. It seems I just can't keep up with Voldemort. But I'm not going to stop."

McGonagall coughed at the name. "That's the sprit. Is there anything I can do?"

Dumbledore nodded and handed McGonagall a piece of paper. "I'll go take a nap now." Dumbledore excused himself and walked out of the Great Hall. McGonagall read the piece of paper. Her eye widened, and she almost spat out the piece of sandwich she was eating.

Meanwhile, Lily and James were talking feverishly about a soap opera called _Majestic Lovers_ they both love on the World Wizarding Network.

"Then Veronica kissed Slate! It was so romantic!" Exclaimed Lily.

"Omigawd, and I _loved_ it when Slate asked Veronica to marry him!" James said with a grin.

Sirius lifted an eyebrow. He didn't know that James likes soap operas. Remus was shaking his head and having a conversation with Magenta, and Peter was in the hospital wing; apparently the tried to kick some Slytherin's butt and her failed miserably.

"Sooo... did you find your guitar pick, Lil?" Poezee asked, changing the subject. She hated soap operas. Lily shook her head.

"No, I didn't."

James raised his eyebrows. Something in his stomach churned. He whispered, "The one Thomas gave you?"

Lily's eyes got wide. "How did you know?"

James stood up. "Lily, could you come with me for a minute?"

Lily lifted her pointer finger at Poezee, telling her she would be back in a minute. James held her hand as they walked out of the Great Hall. When they got out, they stood facing each other. Lily spoke first when they let each other's hands go.

"How did you know about the pick?" 

James sighed. "Thomas and I were very close, we told each other everything."

Lily looked at the floor. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to fall in love with him."

"No one meant to fall in love." James said. He leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He looked guilty as he looked Lily in the eye. "There's something you didn't know about Thomas, Lil."

Lily's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

James bit his lip.

"Tell me, James."

"Thomas was married." James avoided her eyes. Lily coughed.

"What?"

"Thomas was married."

Lily looked at James in disbelief. James swallowed. 

"He meant to tell you a long time ago, but he fell in love with you. I'm sorry, Lily. Diana died in an attack, and Thomas moved far away because he didn't want to be Dark anymore. He sent you a letter and Ian went with him, but he died when Voldemort's Death Eaters found him."

Lily's jaw dropped. Her heart seemed to skip three beats. She fell to the floor, sitting up and going over what James just said.

James bent down a kissed her forehead.

Lily pushed him back and he fell back. Tears glossed her eyes over. One by one they fell down her cheeks. James looked up at her. Guilt burned in his sky-blue eyes.

"How could you?" Lily screamed.

"How could I what?"

"How could you..." Lily's face fell into her hands. "...Tell me that?"

"I... I don't know." James realized. Why had he told her that? She was happy not knowing, safe from hurting. Lily looked up into James's eyes. Her eyes flashed with hurt. James, for some reason, became angry. "Don't look at me with those eyes!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Lily shouted.

James sighed and a lump in his throat began to build. "It's... I mean to say... er..."

Lily shook her head. "What are you on about?" She stood up and looked at him in the eye.

James licked his lips. He thought to himself, 'Oh shit. I like her!'

"James... are you crying?" Lily sat, taking a step closer to James. James stood up and ran to the Gryffindor House. Lily shouted after him, "Asshole!"

*

Remus and Magenta walked hand-in-hand. They were talking about sweet-nothings, the Ball, interests, the Ball, news, and the Ball. Remus flicked his hair back and smiled as they walked up the stairs in the Boys dorm rooms.

"Did you pick out a dress yet?" Remus asked.

"No, not yet. Trudy and I were going to go this evening." Magenta replied.

"Oh really? I--" Remus opened the door to the room and saw James sitting on his bed, his face crying into his hands. Remus turned to Magenta. Magenta looked worriedly to Remus. Remus thought quickly. "Magenta? Can you please go and get Sirius? I think he's still eating lunch."

Magenta nodded and jogged off as Remus entered the room quietly. "Hey, James."

James looked up. His eyes were puffy, tears were pouring from them and flecks of blood were all around his mouth.

"James! Are you bleeding?" Remus exclaimed.

"I think I caught a really bad cough yesterday." James croaked. Then he started to cough. Really hard. He covered his mouth with his hand, and after a long time of coughing, James swallowed and looked at his hand. Not a lot, but some blood was on his palm.

"I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey right now." Remus said, and grabbed James by the upper arm, but James took it back.

"I'm not in the mood, I'll just drink some water." James walked over to the water fountain and filled up a paper cup. After the first drink he winced. "It's like ice, but it feels good."

Remus bit his lip. "What's he problem? It's a girl, isn't it."

James smiled. It was amazing how being best friends with three people for seven years, they can begin to seem to be able to read each other's minds. "Sort of. A girl and Thomas."

Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry, buddy, but you have to realize that Thomas isn't..."

"No, no. Lily found out about Thomas and Diana."

Remus's jaw dropped. "How?"

James looked out the window.

Remus gasped. "Why did you tell her?"

James looked at Remus guiltily. Remus's face softened.

"You like-like Lily, don't you?"

James nodded and started to cough again. Remus grabbed his cup of water, tapped it with his wand (which was in his pocket) and it turned a light sunshine yellow. "Drink," He said, and James took it and did so in one gulp. It tasted like butter.

He felt his throat heal. "How did you know that little spell?"

"Madam Pomfrey is my great-aunt. Anyway, you're changing the subject." Remus waved his wand absentmindedly and green sparks shot through it. "Oops." He said and put it away.

Just then, the door burst open and Sirius busted in. His face was full if lipstick stains. He rushed up to James and put a hand on his shoulder. "Man! Why are you crying?"

"A broken heart." Remus whispered.

"What?" Sirius said. James nodded and patted the hand Sirius put on his shoulder. "Who? When? Why?"

"Lily, a half hour ago, and I don't know." James replied. Sirius nodded and gave James a quick hug. James thought of a question.

"Why did you change the sheets on your bed?"

Sirius blushed.

"Oh, that girl." James grinned.

Sirius grinned and nodded. "You're changing the subject."

*

"Ready?" Wormtail said, carrying the guitar. The four friends ran towards the lake as fast as they could under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Yeah!" Chimed Moony and Padfoot. Prongs remained silent.

As they approached the lake, a giant tentacle of the giant squid darted out of the water and lay on the beach. When they got to the beach, they took off the Cloak, Wormtail handed the guitar to James. In a giddy, excited voice, he said, "The honor would be yours, dear Prongs."

Prongs grabbed the guitar's neck with his left and the body with the other uncertainly. He slowly walked out into about a half a foot of water. Prongs licked his lips. 'It's now or never. Pick one.'

"C'mon, Prongs! The weather is fucking cold!" Yelled Padfoot out to Prongs. "Heck if I know why it hasn't snowed." He added. Prongs bit his lip, trying to reach a decision.

"C'mon, Prongs. You've been dreaming about this moment since fourth year!" Shouted Wormtail to Prongs. Prongs looked from the guitar to the water.

"C'mon, James. I'm sleepy, it's nearly 1 o'clock AM!" Cried Moony, who was shivering. Prongs's feet began to lose its feeling.

'C'mon, Prongs.' Prongs thought to himself. 'Choose one.'

****

((A/N- Cliffhanger. Mwa ha ha. Short chappy, isn't it? Sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure about the contents in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you aren't mad at me, about Thomas, that is. I thought it would had another interesting twisty-spinny thingy. And I laughed as I wrote the Snape-Trying-To-Rape-Lily bit. Someone suggested I have Snape attack Lily and I took it.. with a surprise ending. It gave me an idea, **maybe **Sirius and Severus will get in a fight? **Maybe**, though, because I have think up a whole new side-plot for that to happen and I'm lazy. Anyway... to tick everyone off, there will be James/Delilah action. Sorry, it has to happen! I mean, she's a freaking super-model proportionate and James is male... it's like the old saying, 'Men date blondes and marry red heads.' Actually it's brunettes, but red could be a brown if it so wanted. I suppose. Maybe. I'm not even sure that had to do with anything. I'll leave you one thing to wonder about... Who's Diana?**))**

((Oh, what a pretty little box, such a loverly light bluish! I wonder what would happen if you were to press it? Please R/R!!! Reviews fuel up a new chapter!**))**


	5. Merry Bloody Christmas

**Title: **Even If I Said No? (You get to find out why it's the title in this chapter!!)

**Slash: **James/Lily (HOORAY!)

**Rating: **PG-13 (Language and sexual situations. YIPPEE!)

**Genre: **Romance/General (Moonlit walks on the beach. Um... yeah.)

**Summary: **J/L hate/love fic. Lovey dovey.

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue, if you think I own HP, go get yourself a little clue. Daisies are white, it's leaves are green, JKR owns HP, she sure is keen. Hoo ha, that's a bad poem...

**Author's Note: **It's Friday!!! AHHH! THE BALL IS TONIGHT! Will Lily be able to play? Did James trash her guitar? Will James still go out with Delilah? Will Sirius and Narcissa stay, and the same question for Poezee and Lucius? Will Remus go far with Magenta? What will happen to poor little Peter (I've arranged a little act of evil upon him, mwa ha ha ha)? Read and see, you fools! The end is sort of a songfic. Okay, so it _is_ a song fic. But who really cares? This is quite a long chapter. The longest yet. Future reference: '_3_' is a heart. **LAST CHAPTER!** Boy, that was confusing.

~*~

****

CHAPTER FIVE: Merry Bloody Christmas

James ran his fingers through her hair. It was silky soft and smelt really good-- like cherries. She let out a soft moan as James planted a soft row of kisses along her collar bone. She giggled, because it tickled. James looked up at her with a semi-disappointed face.

"Too bad you've vowed chastity."

Delilah shrugged. "It's a belief of mine. I think you should only have sex if it feels right."

"It would feel good." James offered with a wink.

Delilah giggled and blushed. "I mean, if you're in love."

"Oh, right."

Delilah put her Hogwarts vest back on and stood from James's bed. Before leaving, she asked James, "When are we going to the Ball?"

James smiled weakly. "7:30?"

Delilah smiled and nodded. She blew a kiss, which James pretended to catch with his hand and put on his lips. Delilah giggled and left with a quiet click of the door closing.

Boy, she giggled a lot.

James rolled up the sleeves of his sweater. Quidditch practice was today, and Eileen needed to talk to him about something important. Eileen was a blonde, very smart and very athletic. Her problem was she was taken by a different guy every week and a reputation as a bit of a floozy. Otherwise, James might fancy her.

Fancy... Lily.

'Oh God,' Thought James. 'Why did I have to go and tell her about Thomas and Diana? She was perfectly happy thinking that Thomas's heart belonged to her and no one else.' He walked over to his dresser and took out the deep blue robes he was wearing to the Ball. 'I am such an idiot.'

*

"Oh, this is _great_!" Squealed Traycee, holding the pick in the palm of her hand. Bertha nodded. Traycee grinned evilly and shoved the pick into her pocket. Bertha licked her lips.

"Right. Today is also the triumphant day that we ask our dates to the Ball."

Traycee blushed. "I'm not sure. I mean, Sirius is one of the best looking guys in the school. He's probably taken."

"So? All we have to do is find out who he's taking." It was Bertha's turn to grin evilly.

Traycee narrowed her eyes skeptically. "Are we gonna kidnap...?"

"Good Lord, no." Bertha rolled her eyes. "Polyjuice Potion!"

Traycee's eyes widened and she smiled. "And I'm assuming you have the ingredients?"

Bertha nodded. Her family was a long line of potion makers and magical scientists. Bertha wanted to be a reporter and get the latest scoop on stories, as Traycee's older sister, Rita, did. Rita's boyfriend, Joshua Skeeter, was an editor at the _Daily Prophet_. Bertha gave Traycee a box with a jar of nearly-finished Polyjuice Potion inside.

"So, where's the bit of each person?"

Bertha's face fell. "I don't even know who they're taking."

Traycee shrugged. "I guess we'll have to find out." Traycee picked up the guitar pick and walked towards the fire in the Common Room. She looked from the pick to Bertha. "Dare me?"

Bertha laughed. "I dare you."

Traycee shrugged as if it were nothing and threw the last of Thomas Potter into the flames.

*

"Oh. My. Fucking. GOD!!!" Screamed Lily, noticing something rather heartbreaking. She jumped in the air and slammed her feet on the floor, making the room shake. She darted around the room, looking in every nook and cranny for...

"MY GUITAR! WHERE IS MY GUITAR! POE! POEZEE!" Lily screamed.

A batta-batta-batta sound came from the hallway as Poezee ran top speed to her room and found Lily running, screaming and crying, around and looking into, under, and over everything. Poezee was quite confused, all she had heard was shrill screaming.

"Your guitar?" Poezee asked.

"WHERE IS IT!" Bawled Lily, standing up to face Poezee. Her tearstained face was quite red.

Poezee walked over to the closet and opened the door.

Lily sighed with relief as she fell on her bottom to the floor, and laughed along with Poezee. Her guitar was in the closet, and it looked like it had been cleaned. It had a pink piece of paper written on in emerald green ink tucked behind the strings. Putting a strand of a loose lock of hair behind her ear, she curiously crawled over her guitar and read the note:

__

Hi Granny Smith, it's Jimmy. Um... I'm seriously sorry about what happened...

It was a horrible act of jealousy that I shouldn't have committed.

Maybe I'll see you at the Ball?

Love, James Potter

"He's got good handwriting," Lily said with a bored expression on her face. She slipped the note in her back pocket and smiled at Poezee. "Sorry for scaring you."

"Scaring? Try near-to-death _terrified_," Poezee said, clutching her own shoulder. She casually checked her watch and said, "Sorry, but I have a study-date with Luc at the Hog's Head. See you."

"Bye," Lily said to Poezee's retreating back. When she left, Lily took the note out and reread it. She smiled. "You're forgiven, Jimmy. See you at the Ball." Just then, Lily realized something that made her frown. "I don't have my pick. Why does _my_ life have to suck all the time?"

Just then, Rubies fluttered in. She had three notes attached to her talons, which Lily hopped up brightly and untied them from her owl, of course remembering to kiss her small head. "Thanks, Rubies!" The auburn owl hooted proudly.

She read the first note, it was from Daddy.

__

Lily-

Hi, precious! Congrats on the Ball thing!

-Your father, Leonard Evans

Lily rolled her eyes with a smile. Daddy never really understood the importance of music. The next one was from Mum.

__

Lily-

Oh, I'm so happy for you! A concert! Good luck!

-Your mother, Elizabeth Evans

Smiling, Lily put the letter in a keepsake box. The last was curiously from Lily's sister, Petunia, who detested Lily for being a witch. Lily's eyebrows furrowed as the read the note.

__

Lily-

Just wanted to let you know, I'll always hate you. I hope someone trashes your guitar.

-Your sister, Petunia Evans

Lily rolled her eyes. What a loser. She was ashamed to share the last name of that bitch. Lily longed for the Petunia she knew before she had gotten her Hogwarts letter. They played games, talked, and Petunia was in the middle of learning the guitar from Lily...but then, when Lily got her letter, things fell apart. Lily sighed as Rubies pruned herself.

"You are so lucky all you need to worry about it sending mail." Lily told her owl, who hooted indignantly, because delivering mail looks a lot easier than it really is.

*

Sirius and James were sitting on the sofa, enjoying a chat about things, but mostly the Ball. Bertha and Traycee found this to be the perfect time to find out a few things. The back of the unfortunate boys' heads were seen from the portrait hole, from which the two plotting girls had just entered.

"Ready?" Traycee asked, reapplying her lipgloss for the hundredth time. She was dressed in her best robes (hot pink, spandex and sequins). It was so tight, her ribs were a tiny bit visible.

"Yes!" Bertha said with a smile. There was lipstick on her teeth, and her robes looked exactly like Traycee's only lime green. Her fat made the robes very, very, very unflattering, more than it would have anyway.

They glided over to James and Sirius. The boys took one look at them and burst into laughter. They fell into each other, having hysterics. James was tearing and Sirius's face was red by the time Traycee hit them with a silencing charm. 

When James and Sirius realized what Traycee had did, they started yelling at her. Or, rather, mouthing really big and using really bad words.

"Who're you going to the Ball with? I can read lips, my father is deaf." Traycee said to Sirius. 

Sirius mouthed, 'Not you.' 

Traycee rolled her eyes. "Then who?"

Sirius mimed, 'MYOB.'

"Tell me or I'll hex you into next week." Traycee said warningly.

Sirius was sure James didn't know how to read lips, so he gave in and said, 'Narcissa Pyre.'

Traycee lifted an eyebrow. Then shook her head and told James, "Tell me who're you're going with." Bertha nodded profusely. 

James mouthed, 'Delilah Freeman.'

Bertha blushed with jealousy. She was Bertha's exact opposite. Traycee and Bertha were both flushed with jealousy, because their crushes were dating their opposites. 

Traycee put on a snide smile. "Well, toodles! C'mon Bertha."

James's and Sirius's eyes widened, because they hadn't taken off the silencing charm. Again they screamed noiselessly at Traycee and Bertha, who just walked off with a spring in their step. James narrowed his eyes evilly.

By a stroke of luck, Remus and Magenta came in and sat down next to them.

"Hey, guys. What's new?" Magenta said with a pleasant smile.

James mouthed, 'HELP!'

Remus lifted an eyebrow and grinned maliciously. "Charades?"

James waved his hands 'no' and mouthed, 'SILENCING CHARM!'

Sirius mimed, 'HELP!'

Magenta was in a fit of giggles and Remus continued to play dumb. He said, "I love this game!"

James hit the sofa and Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus stood up and walked in front of them. "Okay!" Remus said, putting a lock of hair behind a ear and rubbing his hands together. "Go!"

James held up two fingers.

"Two words." Remus said, making a mental note.

James then held up one finger.

"First word."

Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at himself.

Remus lifted an eyebrow and said, "Suicide?"

Magenta tried to hide her laughter by putting a pillow on her mouth.

James stomped his foot. 

Remus started to guess, "Spell? Curse? Hex? Charm?"

Sirius and James pointed at Remus excitedly when he said 'charm'.

"Charm? Okay, second word?"

James and Sirius gave Remus a rude hand gesture before they continued, making Magenta laugh so hard she was tearing. Even Remus lost it and smiled.

*

Severus had a huge bandage on his nose from the previous afternoon. He walked through the hallways, always humiliated as his fellow Slytherins jeered at him for kicking his ass kicked by a Gryffindor girl. On this particular afternoon, however, since the Christmas holidays had started, lessons were canceled. And Severus's ex-girlfriend, Narcissa Pyre, was walking down the hallway in the opposite direction. Severus's eyes gleamed. **(A/N-** What the hell is _wrong_ with Snape??**)**

Narcissa smiled. "Hi Severus!"

Severus nodded. "Hi Narce, what's new?"

"Nothing, how about you?"

"Want to go to the Ball with me?"

Narcissa was taken aback. The question was asked, in what seemed it had no thought to it, and was done in a casual manner. Narcissa figured this was a dare of some sort. This has happened to her before. Besides, Severus broke up with her for accusation of cheating... why would he come back now?

"I'm going to the Ball with someone else." She said indignantly.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Who with?

"You'll find out later, Severus. Good-bye." Narcissa said, and started off, when Severus grabbed her by the wrist. Narcissa wasn't frightened at all. "Want me to break your nose in a different place?"

"HEY!" Yelled Narcissa's 'secret boyfriend' Sirius, who had just gotten the silence charm off of him. He stopped right in front of Severus. "Snape, let go of Narcissa! Man, you're a horny little bastard, aren't you?"

Severus looked from Narcissa, who was sheep-eyeing Sirius and to Sirius, who was trying to be tough as he could. Snape then understood. "A Slytherin dating a Gryffindor? You've sunk quite low, haven't you, Narce?"

Sirius's face turned red. "Lily got you really good in the face, didn't she, Snape? Now, let's see, what House was she in?" Sirius pretended to think, putting a finger to his chin. "Oh yeah, GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus let go of Narcissa, who decided to stay and watch.

"You think you're tough, Black?" Severus spat.

"I know I am," Sirius said with a sneer.

Severus rolled up his sleeves and put up his fists. Sirius laughed and walked over to Narcissa.

"C'mon, sweet, let's go." Sirius said. 

Before they could leave, Severus grabbed Sirius by the back of his robes and threw him down. Sirius was on his back on the stone floor, with Severus standing above him. Narcissa looked slightly impressed. Sirius kicked his legs in the air to stand up, and when he did, Severus looked quite pleased.

"Snape, you've got nothing compared to me." Sirius said with death glare.

"Really?" Severus said. "Well, I--"

"SEVERUS!" Screamed a girl from their left. It was a skinny, attractive girl who looked quite infuriated. Sirius recognized her. She was a Slytherin and her name was Dayzee Patil. Severus seemed to cower at the sight of her. Dayzee was Poezee's twin sister (not identical), but they detested each other.

"Oh, uh.. Hi, my little lovely." Severus said meekly.

Dayzee waved at Sirius who waved back. They used to date.

Dayzee grabbed Severus's ear. "What are you doing? Are you fighting again? Do you want another Gryffindor, of all Houses, to crack open your nose again?"

Sirius didn't know if it was a insult to him or a compliment, so he just walked back over to Narcissa, who instinctively put an arm in his.

"My dear, I was merely... ah, chatting."

Narcissa and Sirius snorted.

Dayzee put a death grip on his ear and made him walk towards the Slytherin corridors. "I am so sick of you starting fights with Gryffindors, fifth time this week. There's a rumor that you tried to rape Lily Evans. It this true? Well, IS IT?"

Severus was hunched over from Dayzee yanking on his ear. "No! No, it isn't!"

"Bull shit." Dayzee said and let go of Severus's ear and yelled at him, "We are through! There's another boy whom I like anyway. Drake Parkinson, if you must know. And, you can go to Hell!"

Sirius and Narcissa clapped. Dayzee took a casual bow, and walked off with Severus staring blankly at her retreating back. It seemed he finally came to realizing when he ran after her, yelling, "SORRY! SORRY!"

Highly amused, Sirius invited Narcissa to a drink at the Three Broomsticks.

*

Traycee and Bertha were inside Traycee, Lily, Poezee and Magenta's dorm room. They were chatting about their new plan, and quite excitedly. Lily peeped through the door, and seeing them this happy worried her. She paid close attention.

"Delilah Freeman and Narcissa Pyre!" Exclaimed Bertha. "I'll be almost too easy. Delilah is a Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yeah?" Traycee urged Bertha to go on.

"Well, if she's a Ravenclaw, I know the Ravenclaw password. I'll just seek in at night and take a hair from her comb, or hair brush. You can handle Narcissa."

"Do you know the Slytherin password as well?"

"No, but I saw some, ah, dirty sheets in the laundry."

"They didn't...?

"They did!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Eww,' She thought.

"What about Lily?" Traycee asked Bertha. Lily gave her full attention. "Since I threw her pick in the fire..."

"You... WHAT?!"

Lily opened the door so hard it nearly smashed Traycee's nightstand that was behind it. The room rattled. Traycee and Bertha's eyes widened. 

"HOW. DARE. YOU!" Screamed Lily.

Traycee crab-walked away from Lily, but couldn't go any farther when she backed up into the wall. Bertha crawled over beside her. Traycee gulped. "Heh, heh, just a little joke, Lil."

Lily was in a fiery rage and had to thoughts of mercy. Just her own justice.

Bertha smiled weakly. "Heh. Joke?"

"Let me let you in on a little secret." Lily said in a death whisper, leaning in real close. "Thanks to you, I can't play at the Ball. Thanks to you, my life has been a living Hell. Thanks to you, I've been reliving things I don't _want_ to relive."

"Like Thomas Potter?" Bertha said, daring to speak.

Lily's eyes got wide. "Why you sneaky little bitch." She took out her wand and yelled, "DECRESCENDO!" Immediately after which, Bertha's mouth got smaller and as did Traycee's. They tried to talk, but it didn't make one sound. Lily sneered, "Too bad for you I like music, or else I wouldn't know that little charm. Not even Professor Flitwick knows about musical term-charms. If you want to get fixed, the only way is to grovel. Leave."

Bertha and Traycee ran out of the room in fear.

Lily couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out crying and threw herself onto her bed. 'Now I know I'll never have it again!' She screamed inside her head.

The boy backed up a foot. From the doorway, James Potter had watched everything. Bertha and Traycee were too much in a hurry to notice him. He looked at the note he had in his hand, a corny song he had written for Lily. It somehow didn't seem and thoughtful as it did when he wrote it. James knew he could do something more. But... what?

*

It was a mere hour before the Ball. Lily was close to hyperventilating and Poezee's drum set refused to stay together. The cymbals kept falling off and the drum's skin wouldn't keep on tight. Their bass, a boy Poezee knew, was ten minutes late for rehearsal. Lily knew his name was Tommy but nothing else. Poezee was really wild, and even though Lily trusted her, she didn't know if she could trust Tommy.

"He's American," Poezee said, finally getting the cymbal to stay by putting a levitation charm on it. "So we'll have to pay him in skahts."

"Skahts?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"American wizard currency. The smallest is a loame, the second is a skaht and the most is a dunee."

"Ah." Lily said. She checked her watch. 45 minutes until her eventual humiliation. She looked stunning in her sparkly electric green, spaghetti strapped tank top and her faded jeans. Most people would look hideous in electric green, but Lily could easily pull it off. Poezee had relented and wore Muggle clothes, the same exact thing and Lily except her tank top was ruby red. Even though she was used to having 'a healthy breeze around her privates', she said that it really brought out her figure.

*

"Why this store?" Panted Sirius as he ran with James into a store called Music Petals. James had a pouch of money in it, and he was running top speed and slowed when he opened the door.

"Because." James said and shivered as they stepped inside. "Damn, it's cold outside."

The surroundings were magnificent. Every instrument from woodwinds to folk hung on the wall, and there were racks of Music Leaves (objects that played music, sort of like a portable radio, big as a mouse) from every wizard and Muggle singers you could imagine. There were shelves of sheet music. Displayed in a little display counter, like the ones you see in a jewelry store, exhibited a wide range of reeds, picks, spare keys, bows, pipe cleaners, and everything you would need to maintenance an instrument. James rushed over to this counter and peered inside it.

Sirius rung the bell for service as James looked hurriedly at the selection. A yell from the back room said, "Hang on a moment!" And when the cashier came out, James looked up and saw a face he hadn't seen in years. He gasped... could it be...?

Thomas's best friend, Ian Flamel.

Ian seemed as surprised as James. "James? Is that you?"

"Ian?"

"Oh, dear god."

*

"Forty minutes until my doom." Lily said, her hands covering her face.

Tommy had arrived five minutes before, and was driving Lily crazy. She had never seen such an idiot before in her entire life. He was shirtless, he wore his robes low so the top of his boxers showed, and it made him look like he was wearing a skirt. He had several tattoos on his arms.

"Chill out, dude." He said. Then to Poezee, he said with a smile, "It's sweet that my first gig is in England. It's like I'm on tour, or something. You dudes are so... polite."

"Er, yeah." Poezee said, pretending she was used to Tommy.

From behind the curtain, Poezee, Lily and Tommy could hear a room full of voices and laughter and clinking of forks, spoons and knives on plates. The party had begun and the two girls grew ever nervous. Worry was pushing whatever hope they had left out.

*

"Is that really you, Ian?" Sirius said, his jaw dropped.

Ian's hair was dyed a dark green, his chin had a deep cleft and he was half Muggle and preferred Muggle clothing. At the moment he was wearing a fitted black T-shirt and baggy jeans. He was a rather attractive 21 year-old. He was quite surprised to see the younger version of Thomas.

"Hello, James. What's new?" Ian said shakily.

"Where were you all last year?" James said with a hint of hurt in his voice. Ian lick his lips.

"I'm sorry, James. I really am, I know I was distant..."

"Distant is an understatement." James said, folding his arms. Sirius was still in shock.

Ian laughed, "Sirius, close your mouth before you start to drool."

Sirius wasn't amused and Ian blushed.

"Okay, you want the real story?" Ian said, losing his sense of humor. "After Diana was murdered, Thomas became really depressed and decided he didn't want to be Dark anymore. He chose to hide away from Voldemort. I went with him for his safety, and to help him hide from Lord Voldemort. Voldemort's men found and ultimately killed him when I was out buying supplies. He tried to send Lily a letter, but it never happened. His owl was lost, and I was all alone. I guessed Voldemort was after me, too, I decided to hide out for a while. That's why I never owled, that's why I didn't come back, and that's why I wasn't around. Satisfied?"

James looked on the verge of rage. Sirius was sitting on the floor, obviously thinking to himself. Ian sighed, came from behind the counter and hugged James, who hugged back. Ian was like a brother to James, and he was extremely happy to have him back. But was also angry that he had to accidentally find him to see him again. When they pulled away, Ian patted James on the back. Suddenly, there came a male voice came from the back room, and had a faint Spanish accent to it;

"Hey, Honey, are you done with that customer yet?"

Ian yelled back, "Almost, Juan!" James coughed and Sirius had broken into a fit of laughter. Ian looked bemused for a moment, then understood.

"James, Sirius this may come as a shock to you, but I'm gay."

The three laughed as Ian's boyfriend came from behind the back room and smiled nervously. He had black hair, tan skin and chocolate brown eyes, with a dimpled-smile. He was wearing black wizard robes and was holding a half-polished trumpet in his hand. Ian confidently gestured him over. He gave Juan a small kiss and introduced him to James and Sirius.

"So, lil' Bro," Ian said with a boyish grin. "What brings you into a music store?"

*

"Ten minutes..." Lily said to Poezee, who nodded hopelessly before returning to what she was doing. They were on their positions on stage and waited for the curtain to raise-- or dreaded it. Lily was sitting in a chair in front of a magical microphone that was floating and charmed to follow Lily's mouth. Poezee was looking over her sheet music quickly. Tommy was looking at a porn magazine, which both girls decided to ignore.

*

The boys were running top speed towards the castle. The cold air stung their faces as the Hogwarts castle became more visible. The draw bridge was open curiously, and they skidded across the stone floor towards the Great Hall.

"I forgot -- how huge -- this place was," Juan said between pants.

"Tell -- tell me about it," Agreed Ian. James and Sirius didn't say anything, they just ran. They entered the Great Hall, and everyone was in dress robes. In the middle of the room, there was a giant punch fountain and a huge buffet table surrounding it. People were talking, laughing, eating and whatever else people do at parties.

The four friends swiftly snuck behind the stage...

*

"Five... four... three... two... doom." Lily said to herself, and immediately after she said 'doom', the voice of Frank Longbottom's girlfriend (and rumored fianceé), Sarah Owens, came on the magical microphone. She was supposed to introduce and open for Enchant. Lily closed her eyes shut, wondering how she could explain she couldn't play... she clutched her guitar tightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Christmas Ball!" Sarah's abundant optimism showed through her every word. She was very popular, along with her boyfriend. A bout of cheer erupted from the crowd. "How's everybody doing?"

Just then, a familiar voice whispered directly into her ear, "Lily."

Lily looked up into the eyes of James. She was a bit surprised. "James?"

"Here," He said hastily, and gave Lily a little brown package. On the front of the bag in fancy letters it said _Music Petals_. A rose underlined the store's title, the stem being an eighth note. Lily open the bag quickly and gasped.

It was a electric green pick, with a white lightning bolt streaking across it. On the back of it in white letters was, _JP + LE = 3_. 

Lily smiled and kissed James on the cheek, and whispered, "Thank you." But before James could say, "You're welcome", Lily pulled James into a passionate kiss.

"... and here's Enchant!" Sarah said enthusiastically, and the blue curtain rose. Students were cheering, but when they saw the kissing couple on stage they stopped. It was silent for a minute, and when James's and Lily's kiss broke, they looked awkwardly into the crowd. A familiar voice, belonging to Remus, shouted quite loudly;

"About time!"

Then the crowd cheered in agreement, and Lily and James laughed nervously. James walked off stage, blushing heavily, and Lily sat up in her chair, also blushing until her face was as red as her hair. Quickly, she put her left hand on the neck of the guitar and her right one clutched her new pick and rested it on the strings. The crowd hushed.

Lily flicked her head back to get hair out of her face. She said, smiling, "Life without music is a cursed life, and I have had an extremely blessed life. I love music. Thanks to a couple, ah, _quiet wenches, _I've been scared to death of this night for two days," A few laughs came from the crowd, because they knew Lily was referring to Traycee and Bertha, "but now that it's finally here, I'm glad. Because now I can express myself through would I love to do and can do best. Feel free to dance along."

Lily put her hand in place and started out with her first song.... Before she did so, she said brightly, "This song is dedicated to James Potter, as he was the secret inspiration." The sea of students that was the crowd cheered as Lily struck the first note of the soft-rock love ballad...

__

Even if you leave

Even if you tease,

Even if you hurt me

I'll still love you

Some of the students were dancing in couples to the song, but some others who didn't have a significant other were dancing in groups with other friends with no boyfriend or girlfriend. Some people were tapping to the beat as they sat down to eat.

__

Even if I hurt inside

Even if I cry,

Even if I die

I'll still love you,

Even if I said no!

Lily was tapping her foot to the beat, occasionally looking up from her strings and stage left, where James, Sirius and two other guys were watching. She didn't recognize the other two boys. At this point, Lily really got into the song and moved her hips slightly in the chair to the perfect beat Poezee was making, and the good bass Tommy was performing. Poezee did a trick she taught herself, throwing her drumsticks in the air and having them land on the cymbals before she caught them and continued.

__

But what happens when

You ask for forgiveness,

But what happens when

You try to renew yourself?

But what happens when

I won't take it anymore,

But what happens when

I won't put up with you anymore?

Even if I say no!

This was the part of the song where it got really soft, and Lily got a solo. She carefully strummed and sang with full emotion. She stopped moving to the beat, as there wasn't one because it was Lily's solo. She looked into the crowd with closed eyes, playing the song perfectly.

__

And can you give

Up your selfishness,

And can you give

Me your compassion?

And can you give

Me a better chance,

And can you give

Me a lighter load,

Even if I said no...?

There was a pause, and the crowd stopped dancing because they thought it was the end of the song. Poezee hit the cymbals and the song raged on, with cheers from the audience, and Lily sang loudly with a feisty vibe to her voice, because this part of the song was in a hip forte. This was the angsty part of the song.

__

Is there a good reason

For your arrogance?

Is there a good reason

No there isn't

Is there a good reason

For me to be offended?

If there a good reason

Yeah there is

Even when I say no!

There was a 10-bar musical interlude (common time, 4/4), and the audience was having a great time. They were dancing feverishly, and they seemed to love Enchant. Lily closed her eyes and grinned, with her tongue on the roof on her mouth in concentration. Lily was rocking to the song again. Poezee was laughing, she was having so much fun playing in concert. Tommy banged his head, which was a bit weird, but so was Tommy in general.

Suddenly, the song faded into piano (opposite of forte, not the instrument), and Lily got another solo with Poezee playing a soft beat in the background on a snare drum.

__

Even though you make mistakes

You keep on taking my breath away...

I feel enchanted, under your spell

I can't help but love you for who you are

I'll keep loving you...

Even if I say no...

Lily opened her eyes as she softly strummed the last note. There was a short pause before the audience whistled, shouted approval and applauded very loudly. Lily stood up, and said into he floating microphone, "Thanks. I wrote that song myself, and Poezee, my best friend and drum player helped write the music." Lily waved her hand at Poezee, who blushed as the crowd clapped for her. Lily added, "Then there's Tommy, my bass player. He's just... er, Tommy." The audience politely clapped, and Tommy nodded. Lily smiled and said, "We're going to take a ten minute break and then we'll be back."

Lily kept her guitar around her as she walked towards stage left. The two other boys had left, but Lily didn't notice as she threw her arms around James, laughing and blushing. James kissed her cheek as they let go and said with a grin;

"You keep on taking my breath away, even when you say no."

*

Bertha and Traycee had figured out how to reverse the charm ("Crescendo") and had finished the Polyjuice Potion. They both had little cups full of it, and were about to drink it in Bertha's dorm room (shared by Trudy Fox, Paige Lawrence, Samantha Fargo and Kirsten Rodriguez, whom all hated Bertha with a passion). Traycee's contents was coal black and lumpy, but Bertha's was rosy pink and smooth.

"Ready?" Bertha said, and raised her cup to Traycee's. "To romance!"

"To romance!" Traycee said, and swallowed her potion down. It tasted like vinegar. She sputtered, and felt herself change. Her breasts were suddenly too large for her dress (the same one from earlier) and it ripped on the top, showing a bit of cleavage. She also suddenly had long, beautiful legs and likewise brunette hair. She was now...

Delilah Freeman.

Bertha's potion tasted like a lawn as she felt herself rapidly losing weight. She bought a large dress beforehand, so her large chest fit exactly into her dress (the same style from earlier). She suddenly was attractive, but she noticed that she had blonde hair and was quite pale. She was...

Narcissa Pyre.

"Shit!!" Exclaimed Bertha/Narcissa. "We drank each other's potions! I don't _want_ to be Sirius's date, I want to be James's!"

"Well, I'd rather date Professor Skowl before I date James!" Traycee/Delilah shot.

The two angry girls stared at each other for a minute. Then Bertha/Narcissa sighed with defeat, "Well, I have the Anti-Polyjuice Potion. We can change back now."

"We don't have any left," Traycee/Delilah said angrily, looking at the empty jar.

"Oh well. We should go anyway, tradition, you know." Bertha/Narcissa said, taking out a second jar full with Anti-Polyjuice Potion. She filled the cups, and they put a bit of each other's hair in (making sure they had the right potion this time) and said, lifting her cup again. "To disappointment."

"Whatever," Traycee/Delilah said, and drank her potion like a shot. "Merry bloody Christmas."

*

"Hey, Delilah? I'm sorry, but..." James was about to say, but he walked in on a tangle of sheets what was Delilah and someone else. He raised an eyebrow, knowing she had vowed chastity, and now she was in bed with someone. He cleared his throat.

Delilah looked up, and her eyes widened. "Oh, shit."

And who should sit up with her but Tommy, Lily's bass player.

There was a thick silence, as James stared at Delilah and Tommy, and Delilah and Tommy stared back.

"Well, this is awkward." James said.

"Oh, god, James. I'm sorry." Delilah said. She looked on the verge of tears.

James smiled and shook his head. "It's alright, as long as you're in love... right?" He didn't wait for an answer. He closed the door to her dorm room and sped back to the Great Hall. Even though there was a sort of disappointed feeling, he was really relieved to be able to see Lily without guilt.

*

"I'll be right back, okay, Sirius?" Narcissa said. "I'm thirsty."

"Alright, I'll be here." Sirius said, eating his lamb chops. They were sitting at their normal tables, but they were pushed back farther to make room for he huge dance floor. Remus and Magenta were chatting animatedly, James was no where to be found, and Peter was at home for Christmas. Sirius was quite bored.

After five minutes, Sirius began to get suspicious. He got up and headed for the punch fountain.

Meanwhile, Poezee and Lucius were talking about Enchant over their meal. Poezee said, "I'm not that good, Luc. Thanks for he compliment, though."

"Yes you are. You were wonderful." Lucius told her, and went to take a sip of punch. He realized he had drank it all, and told Poezee, "I'm going to go freshen my drink. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Poezee said.

Lucius stood up and made his way to the giant punch fountain. He bent over and dipped his cup into the fruit punch, and as he stood up straight, he saw her.

Narcissa was sitting on the brim of the fountain, filling her cup and dumping it back out into the fountain. She looked miserable. Lucius cocked his head at her. The moonlight from the bewitched ceiling hit her face just right. She almost looked innocent, even though she wasn't even close.

With a smile, he walked over to Narcissa and sat down next to her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hey stranger," She said, and Lucius smiled.

"I'm really sorry, Dawn." Lucius said, taking her hands into his. Dawn was Narcissa's middle name, and she only allowed the people closest to her to call her it. "I messed up. I shouldn't have been flirting with Sabrina. Or gone out with Poezee to make you jealous."

"You went out with her to make me jealous?" Narcissa smiled. Lucius nodded. "I went out with Sirius to make _you_ jealous!"

"Really? I missed you." Lucius admitted.

"Me too." Narcissa said the same way. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Lucius said, and they both leaned in for a passionate kiss.

From about ten feet away, Sirius and Poezee watched this scene with disbelief.

Poezee shook her head. "I can't believe all we were was the rebounders."

"Yup." Sirius said solemnly.

"I can't believe they led us to believe that they actually loved us."

"Yup."

"I can't believe they didn't tell us they still loved each other."

"Yup."

There was a silence. Then Sirius accidentally brushed his hand against Poezee's, and Poezee looked at Sirius. Sirius looked back with a new emotion. They smiled at each other. Poezee blushed and Sirius lifted his eyebrows.

"So, Poezee," Sirius said. "Do you wanna be my date?"

She thought for a second before answering. "Yup." Poezee said, taking Sirius's hand into hers as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

*

"C'mon, I dare you."

"Fine, it sounds like fun anyway. I'd get to see you play up close."

Lily blushed. James had just agreed to have Lily sit on his lap while she played her next song. James sat on the chair, and Lily carefully sat on his lap. James put his hands on her hips. They looked back at Poezee and Sirius, and both pairs saluted each other with grins. Tommy was standing up with Delilah on stage right, smiling. She waved awkwardly to James who looked away from her. What a floozy.

"Alright, next is another song from Enchant. Let's give them a round of applause!" Sarah said as the curtain lifted. Most of the Ball attendees were on the dance floor, and were applauding enthusiastically. Lily grabbed the microphone from the floor and in front of her mouth, where it stayed suspended in the air when she let go. 

"Thank you! My next song is sung by my favorite singer, Michelle Branch. You haven't heard of her because she's a Muggle, but she's a damn good guitarist if I've ever heard one. I'll dedicate this one to all the couples in here, including ours." Lily smiled at James, who smiled back. Lily placed her hand on the guitar and started. James watched carefully...

__

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere 

James was lightly tapping Lily's hips to the song. He liked this song.

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there 

There was a two-beat pause, while Lily sang the word ''Cause..'

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone 

The music was a cool song, and everyone was on the dance floor. James was moving his shoulders with Lily, still tapping her sides. Poezee was having a great time, grinding with Sirius as she played without flaw. Tommy wasn't paying attention to Delilah, who was trying to get his attention.

The music calmed just a bit when the second verse was sung beautifully by Lily.

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me 

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone 

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh 

Lily sung this part perfectly, because it was a part the practiced hard. It was a tough part that required a lot of air and lung power.

The next part was soft, and angelic. James close his eyes and kissed Lily's neck softly while she sang it, making her smile through the words.

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so 

The music was a forte at this part, and James laughed when Lily sang chorus-two. He loved to hear Lily play. Her arm was moving along the strings naturally, as if this were what she was born to do. Lily was shaking her head to the music.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone 

This part was a Lily-solo, and she closed her eyes and sang in pianissimo.

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

When Lily stopped playing, the audience applauded happily and went back to what they were doing. Lily turned around and kissed James as the curtain came down. A couple of wolf whistles sounded, making Lily laugh in the middle of the kiss. They both looked up at the bewitched ceiling. Lily grinned.

"Look, it's snowing!"

"So it is," James said, and took her into and another kiss.

*

The last months of school whipped by so quickly, a week seemed like a day and a month seemed like a week. Everyone, except maybe ten students, passed the NEWTS. For Christmas, Sirius had given Poezee the topaz earrings. James had given Lily a pair of earrings too, only they were metal rose-pink picks. Poezee gave Sirius a golden chain necklace and Lily gave James a real Golden Snitch and her virginity. **((A/N- ***cough***))** Traycee and Bertha only got gifts from their parents and each other. Remus had proposed to Magenta, who said yes, and were planning a summer wedding. Peter was dating Elise, who was probably two feet taller than he was. Delilah has dropped out to move in with Tommy in the States.

****

In January, on New Year's Day everyone woke up to a hangover. But they were happy. **((A/N- **Lol...**)) **Everything was pretty much normal, except they had school pictures for the year book 7th years get, to remember their years at Hogwarts. Poezee signed up for Yearbook crew, and dragged Sirius into it and was camera-happy everyday.

In February, Enchant played for the Valentine's Day Dance. James and Lily had their first fight... well, first fight whilst dating... over James stealing Lily's pencil. They made up in the most snuggly fashion you can imagine. A lot of people rolled their eyes a whole lot during that five minutes of yelling.

In March, everything was normal. Same for April.

In May, Dayzee realized she was pregnant with Drake Parkinson's baby **((A/N- **GASP!**)) **And even though they were in Slytherin, Drake was a gentleman and proposed to Dayzee, who accepted in a teary fashion, and they were planning a fall wedding. Severus was rumored to be seeing a analyst to get over his constant sexual urges, the pig.

*

The day before the end of the school year, the 7th years had a little graduation ceremony. Every student was in their uniform, except their hats were graduation hats. Lily's parents were beside themselves, crying, smiling and waving as Lily lined up her diploma. Petunia was absent. Lily was holding James's hand really tight from nervousness. James smiled and waved to someone, and for the first time Lily saw James's family. His mother had black hair and a male-military haircut, and was wearing golden dog tags outside her violet robes. She was smiling and waving back. In her lap was an infant, a blonde haired-blue eyed little boy. James's father wasn't sitting there.

Professor Dumbledore stood up to the podium. He was smiling pleasantly. He licked his lips and spoke cheerfully;

"Another year gone. Yet we are all a year older, a year wiser, and a year grown. I'm sorry to all the families that lost a loved one this year, and I assure you that I will not rest until we are at peace once again in the wizarding world. You have my blessings. And now, Miss Sarah Owens, our Head Girl this year, will give a graduation speech. Miss Owens?"

All the students were still lined up next to the plinth as Dumbledore took his place at the High Table. Sarah's constant smiling and freckled face stood confidently to the pedestal. She cleared her throat. She had her normal gray tassel on her graduation cap, but as Head Girl, she also had all the House colors on it. She couldn't stand the Head Boy, George Macnair. She spoke, pausing every once in a while for a dramatic effect; 

"Seven great years of my life was spent at Hogwarts, and I'll never forget this magical place. I remember in first year, when I spilled a Glowing Potion all over me, and I glowed in the dark for a week." The crowd laughed. "But a good memory is meeting my fianceé, Frank Longbottom." She beamed at Frank, who blushed. The students cheered. Sarah continued. "I'm sure we all wanted this day to come, wanted school to end so we could get out of here and be lazy. But now I think we are all going to miss it horribly. But now we are ready for the real world. And I'm sure we will defeat You-Know-Who and live long, happy lives. Now, on to the graduation ceremony!"

It took half an hour to finally get to, "Evans, Lily." As McGonagall called people up for their diplomas. Almost everyone was in tears. Lily walked over to Professor McGonagall with a spring in her step, took the diploma and shook McGonagall's hand. McGonagall leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear, "You'll go far. Use your musical talents to get you places." Lily nodded with a smile and walked over to her assigned seat.

*

"Wait, hold it still, Poezee!" Lily said. It was dinner time, and the next day everyone would have to pack and go home for the summer holidays. Poezee had taken Lily's year book to look at while hers was in her room. Poezee and Lily went back and forth, announcing the Mock Election Winners to their table.

Poezee started. "The Most Quiet goes to a Hufflepuff named Tessa Peterson."

Lily said, "Class Mooch is Peter Pettigrew."

"Class Gossip is Bertha Jorkins."

"Class Klutz is Debra Savvier."

"Class Flirt is Severus Snape."

"Most Athletic is a tie between Sirius and Remus."

"Class Optimist is Sarah Owens."

"Class Pessimist is a Slytherin named Hebert Olowinski."

"Most Likely to be Famous is... Lily Evans!" Poezee said, and Lily blushed.

"The Craziest is a four-way tie between Remus, Peter, Sirius and James."

"The Most Annoying is Traycee."

"The Friendliest is a tie between Sarah Owens and Frank Longbottom." Lily looked at Poezee. "I'll bet they get the Cutest Couple, too." Poezee nodded and continued;

"Class Artist is a Ravenclaw named Kaitlyn DeLair."

"Best Dressed is Magenta Brown."

"Most Involved is a Ravenclaw named Loren Hanes.

"Cutest Couple is..." Lily paused and blushed. "Um..." Poezee giggled.

"Is it us?" Remus asked brightly, and Magenta kissed him on the cheek.

"How about us?" Sarah asked, and Frank blushed.

"It isn't us, is it?" Sirius asked with a worried expression. Poezee lifted an eyebrow.

Lily looked at James. "It's James Potter and Lily Evans."

James looked up from his Yearbook (he was looking at the Quidditch pictures) and looked at Lily with disbelief. "But we just got together this year, and better candidates have been dating longer..."

"I know." Lily said. She shrugged. "Oh well. At least I have three Mock Election spots. Class Musician, Most Likely to be Famous and sharing Cutest Couple with James." Lily kissed James on the cheek. James blushed happily and looked at the picture in the Mock Election page. Lily and James were hugging each other, smiling and waving, occasionally kissing. 'No wonder Poezee chased us for a picture.' He thought. He put his arm around Lily, who grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

Sirius said, tapping the side of his nose, "Gee, I wonder why Snape got the Class Flirt?"

Sarah laughed. "For being a rapist in the making, perhaps?"

Frank laughed and squeezed Sarah's hand. He had dark mossy hair, and Sarah had fair brown hair, speckled with blonde. They looked like complete opposites, but were very much in love. They figured if they didn't get Cutest Couple, they'd get Most Romantic Couple (which they did). Two Slytherins got Most Raunchy Couple, and their picture had to have several 'censored' lines on it.

"Oh my word. Most Likely to Never Be Forgotten is Remus, Peter, Sirius and James again!" Magenta said, looking at Lily's yearbook from across the table.

James grinned. "Well, being popular had it's perks."

Remus raised his eyebrows and sarcastically said, "Plus you aren't so self centered."

"Why, thank you, Remus." James nodded and Remus shook his head with a grin. Peter smiled.

"I think it's funny I got Class Mooch." He said. "I don't mooch!"

James raised an eyebrow. "You owe me 387 quills, buddy."

Remus shook his head. "You lost both of my Transfiguration text books."

Sirius shrugged. "I still want that 20 Galleons you've borrowed from me over the years, kid."

Peter shrugged. "Okay, fine, I am the Class Mooch."

*

"Sign mine."

"I'll sign yours if you'll sign mine!"

"Yuck, he signed yours?"

"What? We're friends still, even if he's a slobbering jerk."

"Right." Lily said to Poezee, lifting an eyebrow. Lucius had signed her yearbook with a friendly, 'have a great life' message. Lily's yearbook was very full of autographs and messages wishing the best in the future. Everyone had told her to make a lot of Music Leaves and become famous. Lily smiled and told them she would work on that.

Poezee smiled. "I see you've finally begun to date James."

"Duh... wait a minute... finally?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You know, we all expected you two to realized your perfect for each other." Poezee said, taking Lily's yearbook and signing it with a little message. Lily took Poezee's. "I mean, you both share some emotional memories, and I'm sure he can learn to love music as much as we do."

"Thanks, Poe, but the next time you make a bet on me, don't bet on my love life."

Poezee put on a fake tone of disappointment. "Alright," She and Lily giggled, just as the compartment door slid open to reveal James, Sirius and two other boys... Lily's eyes widened, and she dropped Poezee's yearbook in shock.

"Ian?"

Ian shuffled his feet. "Hi, Lil."

"Oh dear god!" Lily stood up and put her hands to her face.

James walked over to Lily and held her hand. Lily squeezed it. Lily got really angry.

"Where were you for that past year?" She inquired with a vibe of intense hurt in her voice.

"Hiding." Ian said strongly.

"Hiding. Why didn't you send me anything? A letter, how about? And why in the name of the Queen of England didn't _Thomas _owl me?!"

Ian stepped forward. "It's hard to explain."

"Really. Ian, I was heartbroken for a fucking half of a year because you two ran off. This year I'm to find out that Thomas was _married_ and he didn't have the decency to tell me before we got romantic. Don't tell _me _what's hard!" Lily let go of James's hand, walked up to Ian, and slapped him in the face.

There was a thick silence. Poezee coughed.

Ian licked his lips and rubbed where Lily had struck him. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry. Doesn't. Cut it." Lily said. A last tear fell from her eye as she pulled Ian into a hug. Ian seemed just as surprised as James and Sirius, who had taken a vow of silence while Ian talked to Lily. Ian patted Lily's back and pulled away.

"Don't cry." He said soothingly. "We all miss him subconsciously, let's just forget about it for awhile. Okay, Lil? James? Sirius? Juan?"

While all the boys Ian named nodded, Lily looked up and Ian. "Who's Juan?"

*

Stepping off the train felt like they left a chunk of themselves inside. All the seventh years were mildly heartbroken at the idea of never going back to learn. Even the Slytherins, albeit secretly, cried over it. Lily handed James her guitar (making him swear not to drop it or she would rip off his head and mount it on her wall) while she helped Ian and Juan with their belongings. Sirius had Poezee at his side, and was holding her hand. He turned to James, who was staring at Lily.

"Told you so."

James looked at Sirius with a bemused expression. "Told me... what?"

Sirius grinned. "Remember in first year, after you and Lily declared war?"

"Yeah...?"

"I said that you two were going to end up with each other. Remember?"

James thought for a moment. "No."

Sirius shrugged. "Told you so."

James laughed. "Whatever, Serious."

Sirius lifted his eyebrows. "I'm Sirius."

James said with a laugh, "You're serious about what?"

"No!" Sirius said shaking his head. I'm _Sirius_."

James shrugged. "You fell for it again. Told you so."

Sirius grinned. "Told me... what?"

"Ready." Lily said with a smile. She grabbed her guitar from James with a kiss on the cheek, put it around herself and took James's hand. She was having a pleasant conversation between James, Ian and Juan (who turned out to be a music lover as well, only with a flute). The Muggle world looked quite unwelcoming to them until they saw their families. Lily's mum and dad were waiting for her, and when she saw her, she rushed over to Lily and gave her a hug, minding her guitar.

"Oh, my little String Bean!" Mrs. Evans smiled. Lily blushed.

"Mum, please don't call me that in public." Lily smiled weakly. Mrs. Evans looked at James with a skeptical look.

"Who's this young man?"

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, James." Lily moved aside so James could shake hands with Mr. Evans. Lily knew what was going to happen between them. Mr. Evans looked him over and began to do what daddies do when their daughter gets a boyfriend.

"James what?" He asked in a serious tone.

James answered strongly. "James Potter, sir."

"You drink?"

"No, sir. The only bit of alcohol I've ever touched is butterbeer."

"Right. Tattoos? Piercings? Drugs?"

"Absolutely not, sir."

Mr. Evans took a small puff of his pipe in thought. Lily bit her lip.

"Well, you're just as welcome as myself in my home, then, James." Mr. Evans put a friendly arm around James, who looked a mix between embarrassed and relived. They had a conversation, of which Mr. Evans did most of the talking and James had several unfinished sentences.

Lily waved good-bye to Sirius and Poezee, who had Disappearated behind a bush. Then Ian kissed Lily on the cheek and Disappearated behind the same bush. Mr. Evans had given James a healthy clap to the back that nearly knocked the wind out of him, but James smiled and waved as Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans climbed into the car. Lily laughed and stood in front of James and took both of his hands.

"Do you know what a telephone is, James?"

"A what?" James asked.

"Nevermind. Just owl me a lot, okay? I'm going to miss you so much." Lily said, She looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh, my little Granny Smith." James said, and ran his hand on her cheek. "Of course I'll owl you. I'll owl you so much, I'll need the whole Hogwarts Owlery just to send you a conversation."

"I know." Lily nodded, and they both leaned in for a passionate kiss. They stopped only when Mr. Evans honked the car horn with a apprehensive expression. Lily laughed and kissed James on the cheek. "I'll miss you, Jimmy."

James rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I'll miss you too, Lil."

"C'mon, kids." Mrs. Evans said through an open window. "Let's go, I've got dinner in the oven, and you know how Petunia is around cooking utensils." Mr. Evans checked his watch sarcastically.

Lily nodded and James kissed her on the cheek good-bye. They held hands until the last possible moment, and then they let go, Lily sighed with longing for his touch. She climbed into the backseat of the car, and turned around to face the back window. James was waving good-bye. Lily smiled and waved back. She blinked her eyes to let out a stray tear. But when she opened her eyes again, James was gone. Then she strummed her guitar quietly as words flowed naturally to her head...

__

My sweat mixes with my tears

My heart into shingles

And it's here I lose you...

I didn't understand

So I ignored

The all too familiar feelings...

When you turned and left me standing

All of a sudden I realized

That I loved you back...

"That was beautiful, sweetie." Mrs. Evans said quietly.

Lily turned to the back window again. "I love you, James..." She whispered. 

*

James had Disappearated at his house. It was a ranch-style in a wizard neighborhood, brown brick and plaster with brown shutters. The place he arrived in was the back porch, which led to the kitchen through a glass slider door, and where his mother and his baby cousin were waiting at the dining room table. Ian and Juan were talking to his mother, who seemed a bit overwhelmed. James knew better than to interrupt a conversation, but not enough to not overhear.

"Josie, I'm really sorry." Ian said.

Josie nodded. "I know. But know you'll come and live with us, right?"

Ian nodded and Juan smiled. Josie turned to Juan.

"Ian, your boyfriend is very handsome. Hello, Juan, my name is Josie Potter."

"Nice to meet you." Juan nodded.

Ian smiled.

"Hey, everyone." James said, and came in. He plopped his school things on the table and Ms. Potter stood up to hug her only son. When she let go, she handed James's baby cousin to him and sat down at the table. Josie was quite tired, probably because she was baby-sitting a one-year-old. She looked up to James.

"How was the last day of school?" She said, raising her eyebrows. Ian and Juan sat down at the hard oak table in matching chairs with Josie. 

"Same as the one every year." James said, as his baby cousin wrapped his small hand around James's thumb.

"So is that response." Josie said with a small smile.

James turned to his baby cousin. "Tyler, have you been a good boy?" Tyler smiled and laughed. "Where's your mummy?"

Josie rolled her eyes. "At some sort of Muggle store. Oswald has been crazy taking care of Tyler on his own. I wonder when that Muggle will be back...?"

"Don't be prejudice against Tyler's mum, Mum." James said. Ian looked at James with a look that said, she-doesn't-know-does-she? Juan whistled innocently. Josie's eyebrows furrowed.

"James?" She said. "What's going on?"

"I have a Muggle-born girlfriend." James shrugged, and let Tyler down. He slipped and fell onto the tiled kitchen floor, but didn't cry. Instead, laughing and giggling, he stumbled off into the living room. Josie smiled.

"James has a girlfriend, does he?" Josie said in a singsong voice. "Who's this little lovely?"

"Her name is Lily." James said. Josie nodded. She never knew about Thomas and Lily. "She's a musician, like you and Juan."

"She plays the sax?" Josie said brightly. She scratched the top of her head, which was a field of thick, black bristles.

"No, the acoustic guitar."

"Ah, lovely." Josie checked the wall clock, which was next to the family clock. "Well, I promised Molly Weasley I'd pay a visit."

"How are her sons?" Ian asked curiously. Josie shrugged.

"Bill and Charlie are getting along just fine. Charlie will be one this year and Bill will be five." Josie sigh as she stood up and gave them all a kiss. "She and Arthur are trying so hard for a little girl."

"Bye, Mum." James said.

Josie looked at him sternly. "Watch little Tyler, and mind Ian and Juan. Understood?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Mum." James said impatiently. Josie winked and Disappearated. Ian slapped his knees and took Juan's hand.

"Well, Jamie, I guess you have he house and kid to yourself. We are going to gather our things to move in. See you later."

"Bye, Ian. Nice to meet you, Juan."

"Good-bye." Ian and Juan said before they too Disappearated.

James sat down at the table and took out his yearbook from his book bag. He turned to the Candid Pictures page, and saw the one where Lily and himself fell asleep together on the Common Room couch. He sighed with a smile and turned to the school pictures. He finally found Lily's picture and stared at it. She was smiling and blinking, and sometimes coughing and falling asleep. James smiled a little bigger and said to the picture, "I love you, Lily." The picture blushed and James closed it gently. He went into the living room, and began to write his first owl for her.

****

((A/N- *Sigh...* What a romantic ending. Or is it the ending? I know that Lily and James were supposed to be Head Boy and Girl, but I didn't like that idea for this story. Maybe another time. As you can see, I did add a Sirius and Snape fight, which had a bizarre twist. This story was my pipe cleaner of pipe cleaners. O_o Um, let's see... the serious/Sirius thing was stolen from **silverphoenix**, and even though I did it terribly wrong, I still did it. Sorry. Anyway, I wanted _someone_ to get pregnant, so I randomly (the ol' pick-a-piece-of-paper-from-a-hat thing) and it came out as Dayzee. Well, actually, it was Lily, but there's no way that could happen. So then it was James, but males can't get pregnant (unless they are transsexuals, but that's a whole different story and not a pleasant one). I wanted to put the whole evil-deed-to-Peter thing in, but I was lazy and didn't. Okay, it was Peter was going to pay this girl for being his date for the Ball, but she gets romantic with a Slytherin hot-rod, and Peter thinks he's macho and gets his rear end kicked. I hate Peter, and I always will. ¬¬;; The song, _Even If I Said No_, is owned my me. It's actually longer, but I didn't want to make the story boring. All the ones with one paragraph are also owned by me. _Everywhere_ is owned by Michelle Branch, the guitarist goddess. What else do I want to say? Hmm.. well, this was my best story yet. I've realized I've got a knack for J/L stories and will probably write a few more as soon as I find the inspiration. Thank you so much for your reviews. If you reviewed at any point in time, please look for your name. Buh bye now! ^_^ (HOLY LITTLE NICKY IN A JAR!! This chapter is 21 pages long on my computer!)**))**

Mayra, Quinn, **Snufflescutie,** **Phoebe, Lise, RoSweLLaDDict, Archangela, Princess Gin-Gin, Caitlin22888, Shits and Giggles, Tarawen, umm, VirtualFaerie, Merlin's Quill, Taty-Chelle, Jessie Mousie, Sage of Darkness, Ex-Smurfet, Parselmouth Majere, Sierra Sitruc, kristatwen...** YOU GUYS ROX MY SOX! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AND STAY SHMOOFY! O_o


End file.
